Goddess Of Miracle
by Rykuzha
Summary: "Nah… Kata Kuroko klub basket disekolahnya selalu memenangkan pertandingan tanpa kalah sekalipun. Aku jadi penasaran,sehebat apakah generation of miracle dari jepang itu?" - Season 2 - Chapter 17
1. Chapter 1

"Nah… Kata Kuroko klub basket disekolahnya selalu memenangkan pertandingan tanpa kalah sekalipun. Aku jadi penasaran,sehebat apakah _generation of miracle_ dari jepang itu?"

-Goddess Of Miracle-

Pada sisi pintu gerbang sekolah,tengah bersandar seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang cukup unik,merah padam dengan gradasi cokelat gelap pada ujung rambutnya. Rambut dengan panjang sepunggung itu ia ikat dengan pita putih yang senada dengan cardigan yang dikenakannya. Menutupi tanktop merah yang dikenakannya. Celana training warna hitam dan sepatu olahraganya warna merah hitam serta headphone yang sekarang diletakkan di lehernya malah menambah kesan manis pada si surai merah tersebut. Membuat para murid yang melewati gerbang,baik laki-laki maupun perempuan,mau tidak mau memperhatikan keberadaannya yang sepertinya tidak ia sadari karena terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya.

"Kagami-chan?"

Dengan satu tepukan dipundak dan suara pelan yang terdengar tepat di dekat telinganya membuat sang gadis terhenyak dari lamunannya.

"Kuroko! Oh Lord… Kau hampir saja membuat jantungku lepas."

"Doumo. Itu salah Kagami-chan sendiri yang melamun."Ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu?"Kagami memincingkan mata.

"Ah,banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Dan,Kagami-chan,apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi didepan gerbang sekolahku? Kukira kau akan tinggal lama di Amerika."

"Aku sedang lari pagi dan tidak sengaja tersasar hingga kesini. Begitu melihat nama sekolahnya,membuatku teringat akan ceritamu beberapa minggu yang lalu dan membuatku ingin bertemu sekaligus melihat klub basket sekolahmu. Boleh kan?"Kuroko tidak mungkin akan mengatakan tidak boleh pada makhluk manis yang sedang memberinya tatapan memohon itu.

"Silahkan ikuti aku. Kebetulan sebentar lagi akan dimulai latihan pagi ini."

"Arigatou,Kuroko!"

Dan begitulah,dengan Kuroko yang memimpin jalan dan Kagami yang mengikutinya seperti anak anjing tersesat membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari pintu gerbang hingga gym. Ah,sepertinya misdirection Kuroko tidak mempan kali ini.

"Doumo."

"Ohayou,minna."

"Selamat pagi,Kuroko. Siapa gadis yang kau bawa ini?"Nijimura Shuzo menghampiri keduanya yang baru memasuki gedung olahraga.

"Perkenalkan senpai,ini teman kecilku. Kagami Taira."

"Salam kenal, senpai…"

"Nijimura."

"Oh,salam kenal Nijimura senpai."

"Salam kenal. Kuroko,segera berganti pakaian. Latihan akan segera dimulai. Dan Kagami-san,kau boleh melihat latihan kami dari bangku penonton."Nijimura segera berbalik menuju anggota kelompok.

"Aku duluan Kagami-chan. Kamu duduk saja disamping Momoi-san,gadis dengan surai merah muda."

"Selamat berlatih,Kuroko."

Memberi anggukan tanpa berbalik,Kuroko segera menuju loker dan berkumpul dengan anggota kelompok lainnya. Kagami naik ke bangku penonton dan mendekati Momoi yang sedang memperhatikan kertas digenggamannya.

"Sumimasen,bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu? Nijimura-senpai mengijinkanku melihat latihan pagi ini."Dengan malu-malu Kagami menyapa Momoi.

"Oh,tentu saja. Aku senang akhirnya ada anak perempuan yang menemaniku melihat latihan tim basket. Perkenalkan namaku Momoi Satsuki. Aku manager tim basket grup pertama."

"Salam kenal Momoi. Namaku Kagami Taira."Dengan senyum ramah,Kagami duduk disamping Momoi yang menatapnya dalam. Sepuluh detik kemudian ia terperangah.

"Apakah ada yang salah denganku Momoi?"Tanyanya heran.

"Sedalam apa kau mengetahui tentang basket? Apakah kau mau menjadi asisten manager disini?"

"Eh? Aku kesini bukan untuk mengajukan diri menjadi asisten manager. Kebetulan aku sedang lari pagi dan tersasar hingga daerah ini dan bertemu Kuroko. Aku memintanya untuk mengijinkanku melihat kelompok kalian latihan. Dan aku masih harus banyak belajar dalam hal basket."

"K-kau bukan bermaksud untuk memata-matai kami kan? Dan dari sekolah mana?"Tanyanya takut.

"Memata-matai? Hahaha lucu sekali bercandamu Momoi. Aku baru saja pindah dari Amerika. Dan belum memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah dimana. Jadi tenang saja. Aku kesini karena penasaran dengan cerita Kuroko mengenai generation of miracle kok."Tawa renyah terdengar dari bangku penonton. Menyebabkan semua pasang mata yang berada di lapangan melihat kearahnya.

Tanpa merasa diperhatikan,mereka melanjutkan percakapan antar perempuan yang semakin membuat Kagami makin tertawa dan Momoi memerah karena malu.

"Tetsu,siapa perempuan yang bersamamu itu?"Aomine Daiki,anak laki-laki bersurai biru tua mendekati teman 'bayangan'nya yang sedang memperhatikan Kagami.

"Kagami Taira,teman kecilku."

"Eh? Manis juga-ssu."Kise Ryouta,anak laki-laki bersurai kuning ikut mendekati mereka.

"Kuperhatikan,alisnya yang terbelah cukup aneh. Tapi sepertinya pas dengan wajah cantiknya. Dan body lumayan… Aduh,Tetsu! Kenapa kau menyikutku?!"

Kuroko mendiamkan Aomine.

"Kukira kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain Kuroko. Bukannya aku peduli atau bagaimana-nodayo."Midorima Shintarou,anak laki-laki bersurai hijau membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun.

"Kuro-chin,temanmu itu bawa makanan tidak?"Murasakibara Atsushi,anak laki-laki dengan tinggi tidak biasa dengan rambut warna ungu itu melirik teman biru mudanya.

"Tidak,Murasakibara-kun."

"Apakah aku menyuruh untuk berhenti,Tetsuya,Daiki,Ryouta,Shintarou,Atsushi."

Kelimanya segera bergidik ngeri,menoleh serempak kearah sang kapten dengan surai merah dan mata yang terkadang suka berubah warna dari yang keduanya merah menjadi merah dan emas.

"Tidak,Akashi-kun."Hanya Kuroko yang mampu berbicara.

"Kalau begitu tambah sepuluh kali putaran."

Dengan muka pucat mereka berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Nijimura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum kecut. 'Ganbatte,minna.'

Latihan pagi itu selesai dan mereka bersiap menuju kelas. Kuroko segera mendekati Kagami yang menunggunya didepan pintu gedung olahraga. Dibelakangnya menyusul anggota kisedai.

"Kagami-chan."

'Kagami-chan?!'Bathin anggota kisedai.

"Kuroko! Momoi! Minna!"

"Maaf menunggu lama. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi."Kuroko membungkukkan badan.

"Tenang saja Kuroko. Aku juga harus segera pulang. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Papa. Oh,aku belum mengenalkan diri kepada kalian kecuali Kuroko dan Momoi. Kenalkan,namaku Kagami Taira. Salam kenal Akashi,Aomine,Midorima,Kise,Atsushi. Aku sudah mengetahui nama kalian dari Momoi."

Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Kagamin,apakah kau sudah memutuskan akan bersekolah dimana?"Momoi bertanya.

'Kagamin?! Sejak kapan Momoi mudah memberikan nama panggilan begitu saja?!'

"Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan sekolah ini."Kagami memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Kumohon jangan bersekolah disini,Kagami-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenapa tidak boleh,Kuroko?"Kagami menatap Kuroko bingung.

"Testu-kun,bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika satu sekolah?"

"Iya Tetsu. Kenapa tidak boleh?"Aomine pun heran dengan ucapan temannya tersebut.

"Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh."Kuroko menatap Kagami lekat. Berharap teman kecilnya mengerti.

'Sejak kapan Kuroko berani memerintah seperti Akashi?!'

'Heh,rupanya Tetsuya bisa bersikap seperti itu.'

"Kau tidak ingin satu sekolah denganku,Kuroko?"Sepertinya Kagami salah mengerti arti tatapannya. Buktinya sekarang matanya mulai berair.

"Kuroko-cchi kejam sekali-ssu."

"Kau membuatnya menangis,Kuroko."Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kuro-chin,beri ia permen agar tidak menangis."

'Bahkan saat sedihpun wajahnya sangat lucu.'

"Bukan begitu,Kagami-chan. Tapi karena letak rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini."Kuroko menghela nafas. Tidak sepenuhnya ia berbohong,bukan?

"Kufikir kau tidak senang satu sekolah denganku. Tenang saja. Ada Tatsuya-nii yang akan mengantar jemput."Sesegukan,Kagami menyeka air matanya.

'Sepertinya kakaknya. Semoga saja.'

"Himuro-nii juga kembali ke jepang?"

Kagami mengangguk. Kuroko mengusap kepala Kagami pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Sepertinya bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Percakapan ini kalian lanjutkan nanti saja."Akashi yang sejak tadi diam angkat bicara. Ia tidak ingin semakin lama melihat drama dihadapannya.

 _Kau belum tahu saja bahwa nanti kau sendiri akan ikut andil dalam drama tersebut,Akashi._

"Baiklah,aku pulang dulu semuanya."Kagami melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan kearah gerbang.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Himuro-nii dan paman."Kagami mengangguk. Bayangannya kemudian hilang begitu berbelok di pertigaan jalan.

"Aku duluan."Akashi yang kemudian disusul Midorima berjalan lebih dulu menuju kelas mereka,2A.

"Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahunya arah jalan pulang. Ia kan baru saja kembali dari Amerika."Kuroko kembali menatap gerbang.

"Apa?! Lalu nasib kagamin bagaimana?"Mereka menatap horror gerbang yang sudah tertutup tersebut.

Berdoa saja semoga kali ini seorang Kagami Taira mengingat bahwa handphonenya memiliki aplikasi yang bernama maps.

-Goddess Of Miracle-

"Tatsuya-nii… Ayo! Aku tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamaku."

Taira sibuk mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Mau tak mau rok yang 5 senti diatas lututnya ikut bergerak memutar. Satu tangannya memilin ujung jaket merahnya sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang tas sekolah. Taira rupanya nervous. Ia belum tahu akan ditempatkan dikelas mana. 'Semoga saja sekelas dengan Kuroko,atau paling tidak dengan Momoi'Gumamnya.

"Taira,santai saja. Ini masih jam 6. Kelas akan dimulai jam setengah 8."

Himuro Tatsuya,sepupunya yang memiliki rambut hitam legam menutupi mata sebelah kirinya dan tanda lahir dibawah mata kanannya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Untung saja ia memilih ikut ke Jepang. Kalau tidak,mungkin adik sepupunya itu tidak akan diijinkan begitu saja memilih sekolah yang jaraknya cukup memakan waktu perjalanan 45 menit dengan shinkansen dan beberapa stasiun yang harus ia lewati dan sekali transit.

Oh dan jangan lupakan, Himuro akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Kagami. Walau kelasnya berada satu tingkat diatasnya. Jiwa 'kakak' nya berteriak akan berbahaya meninggalkan adik sepupunya yang memilik aura malaikat ini sendirian. Tidak sendirian sih sebenarnya. Ada Kuroko Tetsuya yang pasti akan menjaganya. Tapi tetap saja khawatir karena Kuroko juga laki-laki kan?

'Lalu dirimu kau sebut apa Himuro?!'

'Aku laki-laki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Berbeda jauh dengan yang diluar sana!'

*Sweatdrop*

"Tapi aku ingin melihat Kuroko dan teman-temannya berlatih…"Rasa inginnya yang kuat terpancar dari mata merahnya. Bukan,ia tidak sakit mata kok.

"Tapi jangan sampai menyentuh bola,ingat itu…"

"Loh kenapa?"Memiringkan kepala sambil menatap kakak sepupunya bingung.

"Ingat cederamu Taira. Aku tidak ingin mendapat laporan kalau kau kenapa-napa dihari pertama sekolah. Kau akan sangat lupa diri kalau sudah memegang bola basket."Terkadang Himuro lupa sifat adiknya ini.

"Ini sudah tiga minggu,Tatsuya-nii… Kata dokter kemarin juga sudah boleh bermain basket. Lihat!"Kagami menghentakkan tumit kaki kanannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat."Himuro memakai helmnya dan memberikan helm satunya pada Kagami.

'Kenapa anak SMP kelas 3 boleh membawa motor?'

'Karena Author yang menulisnya?'

'Bohong!'

'*Sweatdrop* Lalu siapa yang menulis kalau begitu?'

'Eh? Benar juga ya hahaha'

'Maafkan author kami yang kurang sehat ini,readers.'

'Hei! Sudah untung aku membuatmu diijinkan kepala sekolah membawa motor. Apa kau ingin Taira-chan dicegat berandalan seperti kemarin?'

'Eeeeehhh! Maafkan aku Author-sama!*menyembah*'

'Muahahaha. Kalau kau berani padaku,akan kuganti ceritanya menjadi memilukan.*tawa evil*'

Mari kembali ke cerita. Abaikan suara-suara sebelumnya.

Mereka melewati kerumunan para murid yang memasuki area sekolah dan memarkirkannya ditempat parkir para guru. Yang tak ayal mendapat tatapan dan bisikan dari murid lain. Para guru hanya melihat mereka yang turun dari motor dan melepas helm mereka sekilas begitu mengetahui siapa mereka.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Guru baru? Tapi kok pakai seragam sekolah?"

"Enak sekali. Pasti anak orang kaya."

"Lihat,yang laki-laki ganteng dan manis. Kya!"

"Perempuannya juga cantik dan imut."

"Mereka pacaran? Enak ya bisa pindah satu sekolah begitu."

"Huft,mengapa dunia tidak adil sekali."

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh para murid,mereka segera berjalan menuju ruang guru menemui wali kelas masing-masing. Setelah mendapatkan posisi ruang kelas dan jadwal,mereka pamit sebentar sebelum kelas dimulai dan perkenalan. Kagami segera menarik tangan kakak sepupunya menuju gedung olahraga yang diingatnya kemarin. Tenang kok,sekarang tak perlu menggunakan maps.

"Taira… hah,bisa pelan sedikit,hah."Himuro membungkuk memegang kedua lututnya

"Sudah sampai kok."Tanpa ijin,Kagami langsung membuka pintu gedung olahraga.

"Eh?"

"Ohayou minna!"

"Kagamin!"Sekelebat bayangan warna merah muda berlari menabrakkan diri memeluk Kagami sehingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Ouch!"Aomine segera menarik Momoi dari Kagami.

"Oi,Satsuki. Bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu menabrak orang lain dengan sengaja?"

"Mou,Dai-chan! Itu namanya memeluk."Momoi memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Taiga,kau tidak apa? Apakah ada yang sakit?"Himuro membantu Kagami berdiri.

"Doumo,Kagami-chan,Himuro-nii."

"Yo!/Halo Kuroko."

"Kagami,sedang apa disini-ssu?"

' _ **Saat ini mereka belum memberikan nama panggilan pada Kagami'**_

"Aku sudah bilang akan bersekolah disini bukan?"

"Kufikir tidak jadi nanodayo."

"Itu siapa Kagami?"Semua memandang pada Himuro.

"Himuro Tatsuya,Kelas 3A. Pindahan dari Amerika. Kekasih dari Kagami Taiga."Himuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Kekasih?!"

Kuroko tersenyum mengetahui kebiasaan Himuro. Dan Akashi melihat dari jauh dengan tatapan tanpa minat. 'Jelas sekali 'Tatsuya-nii' yang disebut Kagami kemarin itu saudaranya. Dasar orang-orang,bodoh.'

"Tatsuya-nii! Maaf teman-teman. Ia saudara sepupuku. Abaikan perkataannya."Kagami menatap Himuro sebal.

'Syukurlah' Mereka menghembuskan nafas lega serempak.

"Aku Nijimura Shuzo. Selamat datang di gedung olahraga anggota grup 1. Dan sepertinya nanti kita akan sekelas. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik."Nijimura mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Himuro.

"Kuharap demikian."

"Kagami-chan sendiri masuk dikelas mana?"Kuroko berdoa semoga satu kelas dengannya. Menjaganya sambil pedekate. Boleh juga. 'Eh?'

"Kelas 2A. Kuroko sendiri dikelas mana?"Berharap satu kelas dengan Kuroko tidak masalah kan?

'Sekelas dengan Akashi dan Midorima?!'

'Semoga ia bukan tipikal perempuan cerewet seperti dikelas.'

"Kelas 2B. Kagami-chan akan satu kelas dengan Akashi dan Midorima rupanya."Kuroko menyembunyikan guratan rasa kecewanya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah setidaknya ada orang yang kukenal. Mohon bantuannya. Semoga aku tidak terlalu merepotkan kalian, Akashi, Midorima." Kagami membungkukkan badan.

'Kami harap juga demikian/Berjuanglah Kagami dalam menghadapi mereka berdua'


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami Taira. Kufikir anaknya akan terlalu merepotkan. Terlalu polos, tapi ternyata bisa diandalkan. Dalam dua minggu,sekelas dengannya membuatku dapat mengerti karakter dan kebiasaannya.

'Cih,stalker.'

Aku bukan stalker! Siapa yang berkata demikian? Akan kurajam dengan gunting kesayanganku.

'Author bersembunyi dulu ya,memantau dari kejauhan.'

Baiklah akan kulanjutkan. Aku tahu dirinya dan Himuro Tatsuya berasal dari keluarga kaya. Banyak profil tentang keluarga mereka yang kudengar dari percakapan Ayah dengan rekan bisnisnya di telepon. Kufikir,karena dari keluarga kaya membuat mereka akan menjadi anak manja seperti anak orang kaya lainnya kecuali diriku dan Shintarou tentunya. Namun ternyata mereka sangat mandiri. Malah kedua orang tua mereka yang memanjakannya,atau malah terlalu bergantung pada mereka? Entahlah.

Seperti saat itu…

"Tai-chaaaaaaan!"Lengkingan suara berat kelewat riang itu memenuhi koridor kelas 2 saat bel jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan untunglah Sensei sudah meninggalkan kelas. Mau tidak mau beberapa murid mencari asal suara yang ternyata sudah membuka kelas 2A. Bahkan murid kelas lain sampai keluar kelas,mengintip dari jendela.

"Papa…"Kagami memijat keningnya yang mendadak sakit.

Berlari hendak memeluk Kagami yang sudah bergeser menghindar membuatnya malah jatuh di kursi yang diduduki Kagami sebelumnya. Pria sekitar umur 30-an dengan garis wajah tegas,rambut merah,dan alis bercabangnya yang membuatnya tampak menakutkan itu malah menangis. Membuat yang disana _sweatdrop_.

"Hidoi! Tai-chan,mengapa selalu mempelakukan Papa sekejam ini?"

"Karena Papa aneh."Yang ditanya malah menatapnya datar. Membuatnya makin menangis.

"Ada apa kesini,Pa? Aku baru saja mau istirahat."Kagami malu menjadi tontonan gratis begini.

"Ah benar."Dalam sekejap tangisan air mata dramanya menghilang.

'Kelakuannya mirip sekali dengan Kise.'

"Papa butuh bantuanmu,Tai-chan. Mama tidak bisa menemani Papa rapat karena harus memimpin rapat di Australia."Pria itu menatapnya memohon.

'Heee? Masih SMP sudah ikut rapat?!'

'Dimintai tolong mengikuti rapat? Sepertinya ia mengerti bisnis juga sepertiku.'

'Menarik nanodayo.'

"Papa…. Aku baru saja masuk sekolah. Tidak enak sudah ijin begini."

"Tolonglah Tai-chan. Ini dengan kolega penting. Kalau ada Tai-chan pasti selalu berhasil. Dan kalau minta tolong Tatsuya akan sangat merepotkannya. Terlebih dia sudah kelas 3."Papanya merajuk.

Menghembuskan nafas pasrah,Kagami mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah. Papa pasti sudah bawa pakaianku kan?"

"Kenapa tidak ganti di kantor saja,Tai-chan?"Menyerahkan tas kertas padanya yang langsung menuju keluar kelas.

"Lalu dimana etikaku nanti? Mana mungkin ketempat kerja masih dengan seragam sekolah begitu saja?"Meninggalkan Papanya yang berdiri menatap sekitar. Sepertinya tidak peduli ia telah mempermalukan dirinya dan anaknya sendiri. Menangkap dua sosok yang mirip sekali dengan profil rekan bisnisnya sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela membuatnya menghampiri mereka. Rupanya para penonton belum ada yang beranjak dari sana.

"Akashi Seijuurou dan Midorima Shintarou."

"Salam kenal Kagami-san."Sapa keduanya hormat.

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaan ayah kalian?"

"Baik."

Baru ingin melanjutkan,terdengar langkah sepatu hak tinggi memasuki ruangan. Semua menoleh,melihat Kagami telah berganti pakaian dengan kemeja merah dan rok hitam selutut serta highheels 10 senti tengah membaca berkas yang berada ditangannya menggunakan kacamata baca. Beberapa murid laki-laki langsung pingsan ditempat dan beberapa anak perempuan menatapnya kagum.

'Dia itu bidadari yang jatuh ke bumi atau bagaimana sih?!'

"Kenapa langsung pada mode serius,Tai-chan?"Tanya Papanya seraya mengambil tas sekolah dan tas kertas yang sekarang berisi seragam sekolahnya.

'Mode seriusnya secantik ini?!'

"Bukankah ini penting? Dan aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin agar bisa kembali ke sekolah."

"Oke,ayo berangkat. Sampai bertemu lagi Akashi,Midorima."

"Oh,ya. Akashi,Midorima,aku ijin sebentar. Maaf telah merepotkan."

Keduanya pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Selain dapat diandalkan,Kagami adalah sosok yang enerjik dan atletis. Dalam pelajaran olahraga pun nilainya mencapai sempurna sepertiku dan Midorima. Aku bertaruh ia bisa bermain basket,tapi tidak mungkin kemampuannya bisa menyaingi anggota kisedai terutama aku,Akashi Seijuurou dengan Emperor Eye-ku.

'Sombong sekali. Nanti kalau kalah jangan menangis loh.'

Suara siapa lagi itu!

'Ups,Author lupa kalau masih sembunyi.'

' _ **Sebentar lagi kau akan menyesal telah meremehkan kemampuan Author,eh,Kagami Taira. Lihat saja nanti Akashi Seijuurou.'**_

-Goddess Of Miracle-

"Menyebalkan! Walau tidak bisa bergabung dengan anggota tim basket sebagai pemain karena tidak ada sama sekali tim putri,setidaknya aku diijinkan main street basketball! Aku kan juga ingin merasakan menghadapi lawan baru yang menantang! Benar kan,Kuroko?"

"Himuro-nii hanya khawatir kejadian sebulan yang lalu terulang,Kagami-chan."

"Tapi kan aku bisa….. Oke aku tidak akan melanjutkannya."Kagami menggembungkan pipinya ketika tatapan tajam diberikan Kuroko padanya. Kuroko menghela nafas,entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Mana mungkin ia tega melihat Kagami bersedih.

"Aku akan minta pelatih dan Akashi-kun untuk mengijinkanmu ikut berlatih dengan klub basket."

"Benarkah?"Mata Kagami berbinar-binar. Kuroko sepertinya butuh kacamata hitam.

Mengangguk. Kuroko kemudian dihadiahi pelukan. 'Kami-sama,aku bisa terbang sekarang juga.'

"Baiklah,aku akan menemanimu meminta ijin pada Akashi dan Pelatih."

"Ijin apa,Taira,Tetsuya?"Kebetulan Akashi baru saja duduk dikursi samping kanan Kagami dan mendengar kalimat terakhir dari mulut Kagami.

"Akashi! Sejak kapan kau disini? Kau tidak tertular hawa keberadaan Kuroko bukan?"

"Kagami-chan. Hawa keberadaanku bukan wabah penyakit."Mengabaikan ucapan keduanya,Akashi mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan sabar.

"Akashi-kun,bolehkah Kagami-chan berlatih bersama kita?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tatapnya menyelidik. Jarang sekali Kuroko meminta sesuatu.

"Aku sudah lama tidak berlatih basket. Dan Tatsuya-nii melarangku mengikuti street basketball. Aku tahu tidak ada tim basket putri. Tapi setidaknya ijinkan aku berlatih bersama kalian! Kumohon…"

Belum sempat Akashi menjawab,datang anggota kisedai lainnya ke meja mereka.

"Kau bisa bermain basket,Bakagami?"Aomine merangkul pundak Kagami.

'Apa-apaan makhluk dekil ini?! Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!'

Merasa mendapat bisikan gaib,Aomine merinding. Kemudian dengan cepat dilepaskannya Kagami.

"Memang kau bisa bermain basket,Kagami?"Midorima rupanya tertarik mendengarnya.

"Kagamin itu hebat dalam basket! Kalian harus melihatnya dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri sebelum menilai."

"Memangnya kau sendiri sudah pernah melihatnya,Momoi-cchi?"

"Belum sih, ehehehe"Momoi menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yah,aku tidak tahu level 'bisa' kalian itu bagaimana. Tapi Momoi benar. Mengapa tidak coba melihatnya sendiri? One on One atau bahkan Five on One? Ah,Kuroko,kau mau ikut melawanku?"Kagami melirik teman kecilnya.

"Five on Two. Aku ikut kau,Kagami-chan."

'Five on Two? Sombong sekali,heh?'

'Kuroko-cchi mengapa memilihnya-ssu?'

'Percaya diri sekali.'

"Baiklah. Besok sepulang sekolah di gedung olahraga."

Dan pertandingan Five on Two dimulai keesokan harinya.

-Goddess Of Miracle-

Kelima anggota Kisedai tampak kelelahan. Bahkan Akashi sekalipun!

'Hahaha. Rasakan itu! The power of Author!'

* _sweatdrop*_

Kagami yang notabenenya perempuan malah terlihat baik-baik saja. Tengah memainkan bola dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Kuroko yang dipihaknya saja cukup mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Penonton tak diundang yang memenuhi gedung pun bahkan tak bisa bersuara. Menyaksikan anggota kisedai seakan-akan dibantai oleh makhluk cantik bersurai gradasi tersebut. Bagaimana tidak merasa dibantai? Angka yang dicetak Kagami dan Kuroko dua kali lipatnya dari skor tim lawan.

Ingatkan anggota kisedai nanti untuk bertanya pada si surai gradasi,siapakah sebenarnya dirinya.

Himuro tiba-tiba mendekati mereka yang masih berada di tengah lapangan,terhanyut dalam lamunan masing-masing.

"Taira…"Ketujuhnya menoleh.

"Sudah selesai pemanasannya?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Taira…"Ketujuhnya menoleh.

"Sudah selesai pemanasannya?"

-Goddess Of Miracle-

Suasana dalam gedung olahraga terasa makin berat.

'Pemanasan,katanya?'

"Tatsuya-nii… Tadi menyenangkan sekali! Kau melihatnya kan?"Kagami sepertinya tidak menyadari suasana disekitarnya.

"Ya. Aku melihatnya. Kemarikan bolanya."Kagami melemparkan bola yang diterima dengan baik oleh Himuro. Himuro kemudian memukul pelan adik sepupunya itu dengan bola tersebut.

"Aduh! Tatsu-nii sakit. Mengapa kau memukulku?"Mengusap kepala yang dipukul,Kagami memandangnya meminta penjelasan.

"Kau sadar telah mempermainkan pihak lawan?"

'Mereka/Kita/Aku dipermainkan?!'

"Kalau kau tahu alasanku,pasti kau lebih memilih untuk memukul mereka,Tatsuya."Tanpa memanggilnya kakak. Tanda dirinya serius. Himuro bahkan tersentak mendengarnya.

'Jangan-jangan…'

"Jangan Kagami-chan!"Kuroko menarik lengan Kagami.

"Baiklah."

Kagami melihat Kuroko sekilas kemudian berbalik meninggalkan gedung olahraga membawa tas olahraganya. Penonton kemudian berangsur-angsur meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Merasa tidak perlu mendengarkan pembicaraan yang bukan semestinya mereka dengar.

"Maafkan kelakukan adikku."Himuro membungkukkan badan.

Kelimanya hanya diam. Masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Seharusnya kau memarahiku,Himuro-nii."Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus kau?"

"Karena akulah yang membuat Kagami-chan berbuat demikian."

"Apa maksudmu,Kuroko/-kun/-cchi/-chin/Tetsu/Tetsuya?"

"Aku bercerita padanya tentang tim basketku yang dari hari ke hari hanya memikirkan kemenangan dan saling bersaing mencetak skor satu sama lain selama pertandingan resmi berlangsung seakan itu hanyalah suatu hal yang sepele. Tidak ku kira ia akan melakukan sampai sejauh ini."

"Kuroko!"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Maaf…"Kuroko hanya tertunduk.

"Pantas saja…"Himuro tersenyum kecut memandangi kelima anggota kisedai.

"Maksudnya?"

"Penjelasannya begini. Taira itu basuke-baka. Kecintaanya pada basket membuatnya sampai berlatih gila-gilaan demi dapat melawan orang lain dan menjadi lebih kuat. Namun,walau sudah sekuat yang kalian lihat,dirinya tidak cepat sombong sehingga tidak meremehkan lawannya seperti kalian. Buktinya tadi ia tidak menghina kekalahan telak kalian bukan?"

Semuanya mengangguk tertunduk. Malu.

"Ia hanya ingin kalian menyadari bahwa diatas langit pertama masih ada langit lainnya. Level kalian masih jauh untuk mencapai langit ketujuh sekalipun."

Hening. Mereka terlalu malu untuk berucap. Yang dikatakannya benar. Mereka terlalu sombong sehingga lupa. Himuro melanjutkan.

"Ia pun tak ingin keadaan kalian makin lebih parah kalau tidak segera diingatkan. Kalian harus berterima kasih ia tidak mengeluarkan kemampuannya. Kalau itu terjadi,mungkin angka yang dicetaknya bisa tiga kali lipat atau lebih. Dan kalian akan lebih malu lagi."

"J-jadi,itu belum ada apa-apanya Himuro-senpai?"Keenamnya membatu. Bahkan Kuroko sendiri baru tahu hal ini.

"Begitulah. Makanya selama di Amerika,ia mendapat julukan _'Goddess Of Miracle'_ atau _'Beyond Miracle'_. Karena semua hal tak terduga selalu berhasil ia lakukan."

'Hore! Taira Badass sekaliiiiii'

'Abaikan Author."

'Hei!'

-Goddess Of Miracle-

Saat jam istirahat kedua,Kagami memilih pergi ke perpustakaan. Mengingat banyak sekali buku yang ia butuhkan untuk membantunya memahami pelajaran literatur jepang,kelemahan terbesarnya. Nilainya tidak begitu buruk. Namun tidak ada salahnya belajar untuk menutupi kelemahannya tersebut kan?

'Kagami disini rajin sekali ya?'

'Padahal kan karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selama disekolah. Apalagi basket.'

'Aku gak boleh ya pintar sedikit?*Kagami pundung*'

'Hayo lohh Kagaminya nangis…'

'Eh? Author cuma bercanda,Kaga-nyan!'

'Kaga-nyan?'

'Kan kalau Taira-chan sudah mainstream.'

' _Sweatdrop'_

Menyusuri rak bahasa,mengambil beberapa buku yang dirasa perlu,kemudian duduk pada salah satu kursi di meja tengah perpustakan. Hanya beberapa murid yang mengunjungi perpustakaan saat itu. Sehingga suasananya sangat tenang. Suara gesekan kertas yang dipindahkan perlahan dari halaman satu ke halaman lainnya terdengar jelas. Bahkan suara detik jam terdengar jadi sangat nyaring. Mencoba memahami kata demi kata membuatnya terlalu fokus. Sangat fokus hingga tidak menyadari pintu perpustakaan terbuka menunjukkan keenam anak laki-laki dengan beda warna rambut memasuki perpustakaan. Penjaga perpustakaan dan beberapa murid yang menyadari mereka melirik sebentar. Ketika memahami maksud kedatangan tiba-tiba mereka,beberapa hanya menggelengkan kepala melirik sang gadis bersurai gradasi lalu melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Taira…"

Kagami baru sadar saat beberapa kursi didekatnya ditarik orang lain dan mendapati keenam anggota kisedai duduk disisi kanan-kirinya dengan Kuroko dan Akashi duduk paling dekat dengannya.

"Ada apa? Kalian mau rapat disini? Baiklah."Kagami hendak membawa buku yang diambilnya berdiri menuju bangku lain diujung perpustakaan. Namun tangan Kuroko dan Akashi menahannya untuk berdiri.

"Eh? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"Kagami tidak mengerti.

"Dengarkan kami dahulu sebelumnya,Kagami-chan."Kuroko membuka suara.

"Baiklah."

"Kami ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya pada Tetsuya."Akashi memulai.

"Oh? Tidak masalah. Harusnya kalian meminta maaf pada Kuroko. Aku hanya perantara."

"Tapi sebagai atlet basket,tindakan kami sungguh tidak baik."Midorima menambahkan.

"Aku merasa sangat malu pada Kagami-cchi."

"Kagami-cchi? Oh. Sudah tidak apa. Selama kalian sudah sadar aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Sungguh!"Kagami mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi kufikir Kaga-chin marah pada kami?"

"Kaga-chin? Ah,aku tidak pernah bisa marah lama-lama pada orang lain."

"Lalu kenapa setelah kejadian kau menjadi pendiam dikelas-nodayo? Bukannya aku khawatir atau apa."

' _Sweatdrop_ '

"Oh. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan nilaiku yang turun." Kagami tertawa pelan,berusaha tidak membuat keributan di perpustakaan.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih kalau begitu."Akashi menyahut.

"Tidak masalah."

'Jarang-jarang loh Akashi mau ikut meminta maaf.'

'Untunglah Kagami-cchi bukan pendendam.'

"Tapi,bolehkah kami meminta tolong sesuatu,Kagami-chan?"Kuroko memandangi Kagami lekat.

"Boleh saja,selama hal tersebut masih sanggup untuk ku lakukan tentunya."

"Kalau begitu,Bakagami,ayo kita one on one!"

Aomine langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari temannya.

"Ha?"

"Abaikan Daiki. Maksud kami,bersediakah kau untuk melatih kami berenam,Taira?"

Kagami diam memandangi keenamnya.

"Untuk apa aku melatih kalian? Bukannya kemampuan kalian saat ini juga sudah sangat baik?"

"Bukankah diatas langit pertama masih ada langit lainnya?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih,Kagami/-chan/-cchi/-chin!"

"Tapi,latihan akan kumulai setelah nilai ujian kenaikan kelas diumumkan."

"Hee?! Itu masih dua bulan lagi!"

"Jadi,masih ingin latihan atau tidak?"

-Goddess Of Miracle-

* * *

"Keputusan yang kubuat sudah betul kan,Akashi?"

Hanya ada Akashi dan Kagami dikelas sore itu. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Petugas piket telah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan segera bergegas pulang. Midorima yang biasanya masih tinggal dikelas bersama Akashi nampaknya pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan keluarga. Semua jadwal klub mulai hari itu diliburkan mengingat minggu depan mulai diadakannya ujian kenaikan kelas. Dan kelas 3 sedang mendapat pelajaran tambahan untuk ujian masuk SMA. Jadi Kagami harus menunggu Himuro hingga selesai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengambil keputusan demikian,Taira. Dan kau tenang saja tentang Satsuki. Aku telah mendapatkan ijin darinya dan Pelatih."Akashi menunjuk bangku yang berada didepannya. Memerintahkan Kagami untuk duduk bermain shogi.

"Benarkah?"Kagami duduk memperhatikan Akashi yang menyusun bidak.

"Mungkin karena kita belum terlalu kenal. Masih banyak yang harus kupahami tentangmu,Taira."

"Begitu pula denganku. Terkadang aku harus menerawang apa isi kepalamu,Akashi."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."Akashi mulai menjalankan bidaknya.

"Aku serius,Akashi."Kagami meletakkan satu bidaknya.

"Dalam hal?"Akashi melirik sebentar bidaknya lalu menaruh salah satunya dekat dengan milik Kagami.

"Isi kepalamu. Sepertinya banyak sekali yang telah terjadi padamu sebelum ini. Hingga cara berfikirmu kelewat dewasa."Bidak Akashi diambil Kagami.

"Bukankah kau juga demikian?"Gantian milik Kagami yang diambil.

"Tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki kebebasan. Sedangkan kau terkurung. Ah,aku kalah."

Akashi menatap Kagami tepat di kedua matanya. Yang malah ditatap balik.

"Kau seperti cenayang."

"Ho,berarti perkiraanku tepat."Tawa Kagami entah mengapa menjadi musik menenangkan bagi Akashi saat itu.

"Dan sekarang kau bisa memperkirakan masa depanku?"Akashi tersenyum geli. Entah mengapa pembicaraan tidak jelas mereka membuat dirinya nyaman. Terlebih dengan kehadiran gadis dihadapannya ini yang tertawa dengan pertanyaan garing Akashi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depanmu. Tapi aku bisa membantumu mengubah alur cerita. Bolehkan aku ikut bergabung?"Akashi merasa terhipnotis oleh senyum tulus Kagami yang tanpa dibuat-buat. Berbeda sekali dengan rekan kerja Ayahnya yang penjilat.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin semua cerita akan selalu bahagia."Jawab Akashi sekenanya.

-Goddess Of Miracle-

* * *

"Apa kau itu minta dilamar dia,hah?!"

"Dilamar?! Bagian mana dari kalimatku itu yang meminta dilamar Akashi,Tatsu-nii?"

Himuro sepertinya harus ingat pola fikir adik sepupu tersayangnya itu kelewat lurus. Kalimat yang dilontarkan adiknya pada Akashi itu memiliki banyak tafsiran bukan? Membantu mengubah alur cerita dalam hidup seorang Akashi? Apa dia sudah lupa keluarga keduanya memiliki kekuasaan yang tak bisa diremehkan dalam dunia bisnis? Tidakkah terfikirkan olehnya kalau Ayah atau Akashi-san mendengarnya,apa yang akan terjadi?

"Aku kan cuma ingin membantu. Akashi terlihat sangat sedih,Tatsu-nii…"

Dari sudut pandang mana yang Taira lihat?! Sudahlah. Lagipula ini hanya pembicaraan anak remaja. Mana mungkin dampaknya bisa sampai sejauh itu? Dan lagi ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini menyangkut pendidikannya.

"Tatsu-nii akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana?"Kagami mengganti topik pembicaraan yang sepertinya tepat pada apa yang difikirkannya.

"Kalau tidak Rakuzan High mungkin Yosen. Tapi aku tertarik dengan Rakuzan yang menang Winter Cup 4 kali berturut-turut. Ayah memintaku untuk memilih salah satu dari kedua sekolah yang sangat bergengsi itu. Dan klub basket disana sangat bagus. Aku cukup tertarik mendapat tawaran langsung masuk klub basket. Aku kan belum pernah bermain dalam pertandingan resmi selama disini."Himuro menatap Kagami cemas.

"Lalu apa yang kau cemaskan? Bukankah itu bagus?"Kagami menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Rakuzan High dan Yosen itu terletak di Kyoto dan Akita, jauh dari sini. Dan setelah upacara kelulusan nanti aku akan langsung pindah ke apartemen dekat sekolah Rakuzan atau mungkin asrama di Yosen."

"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Kau bisa hidup mandiri,Tatsuya-nii…"

"Lalu kelas 3 nanti siapa yang akan mengantar-jemputmu ke sekolah? Kau kan tidak mau diantar Ayahmu. Dan Ayahmu juga kurang percaya untuk mempekerjakan supir."

"Akan kufikirkan itu nanti. Kau lebih baik memikirkan dirimu sendiri,Tatsu-nii… Aku juga harus belajar untuk persiapan ujian."Kagami berdiri dari sofa kamar Himuro yang menjadi tempat berbincang mereka.

"Jangan berfikir untuk mengendarai motor sendiri. Apalagi naik kereta sendirian. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu."

Kagami menggerutu,kesal. Tanpa berkata apa-apa,ia keluar dengan membanting pelan pintu dibelakangnya. Berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada diseberang kamar Himuro. Lebih baik belajar. Urusan antar-jemput bisa difikirkan belakangan.

Kuroko baru saja keluar kelas. Ujian minggu ini benar-benar menguras otaknya. 'Kalau bukan karena target yang diberikan Kagami-chan,mungkin aku akan memilih pasrah tanpa memaksakan diri belajar.'Bathinnya. Target dari Kagami rupanya tidak main-main. Mereka yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai tiap mata pelajaran minimal 65 lah yang akan mendapatkan pelatihan dari Kagami. Kejam bukan? Apa Akashi telah memanipulasi Kagami? Semoga saja tidak. Karena kalau Kagami lebih dekat dengan Akashi,berarti kesempatannya untuk pedekate semakin mustahil bukan?

"Kuroko,kamu sakit? Mukamu pucat begitu."

Sepertinya Kuroko terlalu khidmat melamun. Tanpa sadar dirinya telah melangkah kedalam kelas Kagami yang hanya tinggal Akashi,Midorima dan Kagami sendiri. Ia juga baru sadar wajah Kagami sangat dekat dengannya. Hingga hembusan nafas serta aroma tubuh Kagami tercium jelas,membuat rona merah dipipinya muncul.

"Tuhkan kamu sepertinya memang sakit. Tadi pucat,sekarang memerah. Keningmu hangat pula."

'Siapa yang tidak akan malu kalau wajahmu dekat sekali?! Kening bertemu kening pula!' Sepertinya pemikiran ketiga anak laki-laki itu sama.

"A-aku baik-baik saja,Kagami-chan."Kuroko bergerak mundur. Mendorong sedikit Kagami agar menjauh darinya. Jantungnya masih harus bertahan lebih lama! Ia tak mau nyawanya melayang begitu saja karena jantungnya copot akibat terlalu bahagia.

"Benarkah?"Kagami menaikkan satu alisnya,tidak percaya.

Akashi dan Midorima berdecak pelan.

'Ooooh,ada yang cemburu…..'

'Shintarou,sepertinya aku mendengar lagi suara gaib itu.'

'Aku juga mendengarnya nanodayo.'

'Hey,aku ini… sudah lupakan.'

"Tetsuya baik-baik saja,Taira…"

"Mungkin hanya terlalu lelah sehabis ujian-nodayo."

"Benarkah begitu,Kuroko?"

"Iya,Kagami-chan."Jantung Kuroko sudah stabil.

"Apa targetku terlalu berat,Kuroko? Apa keputusanku salah,Akashi,Midorima?"Kagami memandang mereka sedih.

Ketiganya merasa bersalah.

"Ah,bukan begitu,Kagami-chan."

"Keputusanmu sudah tepat,Kagami."

"Selain basket,pendidikan juga penting. Bukankah itu yang ingin kau tekankan pada kami,Taira?"

"Kau benar! Akashi,mengapa kau selalu dengan mudah membaca isi kepalaku sih?"Kagami sekarang memandang Akashi penasaran.

Akashi jadi teringat pembicaraan mereka tempo hari. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

'Ada apa diantara mereka berdua?'

'Sepertinya ini tidak bagus.'

"Fikiranmu terlalu simpel,Taira."Akashi menatap balik Kagami. Kontrol diri yang baik,Seijuurou!

"Eh? Tatsu-nii juga sering mengatakan itu. Ah,ngomong-ngomong Tatsuya-nii…"Wajahnya kembali sedih.

"Himuro-nii kenapa,Kagami-chan?"

"Ada hal terjadi antara kalian-nodayo?"

Sedangkan Akashi hanya diam memandanginya.

"Tatsuya-nii akan bersekolah di Kyoto atau mungkin Akita. Otomatis ia akan pindah kesana. Karena itu aku bingung."

"Bingung bagaimana?"

"Kalau Tatsuya-nii akan pindah kesana,lalu siapa aku akan mengantar-jemputku ke sekolah? Kalian kan tahu sendiri aku dilarang keras pergi sendiri. Tidak boleh bawa kendaraan sendiri,tidak boleh naik kereta sendiri dan lainnya. Padahal aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Bagaimana kalau dengan paman,Kagami-chan?"

"Aku tidak suka pergi dengan Papa. Aku seperti pergi dengan adikku. Berisik sekali. Bukannya diantar sekolah,bisa-bisa aku malah diajak jalan-jalan membolos. Aku tidak mau."Kagami bergidik ngeri.

'Ayahnya Kagami itu umur berapa sih?!'

'Sayang sekali arah rumahku berbeda jauh dengan Kagami-chan.'

"Kenapa tidak pakai supir saja-nodayo?"

"Papa tidak percaya pada orang lain yang kurang dikenalnya begitu saja untuk mengantar jemputku."

Keempatnya diam. Berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku? Kagami-san juga kenal dengan Ayahku."Semuanya menoleh ke asal suara,yaitu si surai merah.

'Aku keduluan-nodayo'

'Tuhkan beneran susah kalau dia mulai bergerak'

"Kau mau jadi supirku,Akashi? Kau kan masih sekolah sama sepertiku."

Kuroko dan Midorima berusaha menahan tawa. Takut dilempar gunting oleh kapten mereka.

'Bersabar…. Yang dihadapi ini adalah Kagami Taira.'

"Aku dan supirku bisa mampir ke tempatmu untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah dan menjemputmu pulang kerumah."Memegang erat gunting dikantong celananya. Berusaha agar tidak marah.

"Oh Lord! Maafkan aku! Aku lupa kau punya supir pribadi,Akashi! Sungguh bukan maksudku menghinamu!"Kagami memohon maaf seraya menyatukan kedua telapaknya menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa,Taira. Jadi bagaimana?"Mau tidak mau Akashi tidak jadi marah. Ekspresi Kagami cukup meredakan emosinya.

"Apakah tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak. Lagipula jarak antara rumahmu dan rumahku cukup dekat."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu?"Kagami memiliki ekspresi seperti ini? Bagaimana Akashi baru menyadarinya?

"Aku beberapa kali melihatmu sedang berbocengan dengan Tatsuya-senpai dekat perumahan."

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Selama tidak merepotkanmu. Terima kasih Akashi!"Ketiganya memerah melihat senyum cerah Kagami.

"Senang bisa membantu."Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Aku menang,Tetsuya,Shintarou.'

'Kau bisa menang kali ini Akashi.'

'Lihat saja nanti,Akashi-kun.'

Omake:

''Tatsuya-nii… Aku sudah punya solusi masalah antar jemput!"Kagami menatap bahagia Himuro.

"Benarkah? Bukan hal aneh-aneh kan?"Himuro menatap curiga.

"Tenang saja!"

"Jadi ide apa yang akan kau beritahu padaku?"

"Akashi mengajukan diri untuk mengantar jemputku dengan mobilnya! Bukankah itu hal bagus? Papa juga sudah tahu Akashi dan keluarganya. Jadi tak ada yang perlu di khawa- Tatsu-nii! Kenapa pingsan?! Bangun,Tatsu-nii!" 

* * *

Nb: Authornya lagi kelewat bahagia akhirnya punya waktu untuk edit.*yeay* Dan mungkin hari ini akan publish chapter selanjutnya saking bahagianya?

For Ma beloved readers! Thanks for have read this story :* and keep me review for ma moodbooster 3

Betewe bagi yang penasaran sama tingginya Our Angel,nanti aku cantumin di chapter mungkin selanjutnya? :v


	6. Chapter 6

"Jadi,siapa saja yang akan ikut latihan?"

"Sepertinya hanya Akashi-kun,Midorima-kun,dan Aku,Kagami-chan."

"Hee?! Sedikit sekali. Memangnya nilai kalian berapa sih?"

"Nilaiku ada dua yang kurang dari 65-ssu. Aomine-cchi dan Murasaki-cchi lebih parah lagi. Ada 4 bahkan lebih yang dibawah 65!"

"Otakku tidak sepandai Aka-chin, Mido-chin dan Kuro-chin. Mau bagaimana lagi."Murasakibara mengunyah snacknya selagi bicara.

"Tapi setidaknya kalian sudah berusaha kan?"Dengan tisu,Kagami membersihkan remah-remah yang berterbangan dimeja kantin tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Kagami-cchi benar. Karena target dari Kagami-cchi,nilaiku jadi meningkat-ssu!"Kise memeluk lengan Kagami erat.

"Ah!"Kagami merona.

"Kise,bukankah kau sudah diberitahu tentang ' _personal space'_?"Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tidak menyukai Kise yang seenaknya memeluk Kagami.

"Beri Kagami-chan ruang,Kise-kun. Dia itu perempuan."Kuroko menarik lengan Kise.

"Tapi aku ingin dekat dengan Kagami-cchi! Sudah seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya karena padatnya jadwal syutingku-ssu."Kise mengomel sendiri saat terpisah dari Kagami.

"Tumben kau diam saja,Ahomine?"Kagami menoleh kesebelah kirinya.

"Berisik,Bakagami! Aku sedang berfikir."Aomine melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kenapa baru berfikir sekarang,Aomine? Harusnya otakmu itu kau gunakan saat ujian kemarin. Bukannya aku peduli juga sih."Dasar tsundere.

"Ao-chin bisa berfikir juga rupanya."Murasakibara menatapnya malas.

"Aku terkesan otakmu ternyata bisa digunakan,Daiki."Akashi baru bersuara.

"Semoga bukan hal yang mesum-ssu."

"Semoga saja begitu,Kise-kun."

"Ternyata Aomine mesum ya?"

"Begitulah Taira. Jadi kuperintahkan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya agar selamat."

"Ooh? Baiklah,Akashi."Kagami segera pindah tempat duduk diantara Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Hei! Kenapa giliran menghinaku kalian jadi kompak begini?! Dan kenapa kau malah menjauh,Bakagami?!"

"Iya,Kagami-cchi! Kenapa tidak mau duduk didekat kami-ssu?"

"Aku masih ingin hidup. Kise,kau juga harus berhati-hati pada Aomine."Kise tertawa melihat tingkah Kagami.

"Aku bukan penjahat!"Aomine meraung.

"Kembali ke pembahasan sebelumnya. Jadi kapan kita akan mulai latihan,Kagami-chan?"

"Ah,benar."

"Kebetulan sekali latihan perdana kita bersamaan dengan liburan,aku telah memikirkan tempat latihan yang cocok sekaligus bersantai."

"Kau memang kapten yang sangat baik,Akashi! Dan aku sebenarnya juga sudah memikirkan suatu tempat dan jadwal latihan selama disana."

"Begitu. Kalau mau kita bisa membahasnya berdua. Aku tidak masalah."

"Aku sebenarnya memikirkan beberapa tempat di Kyoto yang seperti bagus dijadikan tempat latihan. Dan aku berencana tetap membolehkan Aomine,Kise dan Murasakibara tetap ikut. Tapi mungkin jadwal mereka sedikit ku bedakan dengan kalian sebagai pengganti hukuman. Tidak apa kan,Akashi?"

"Rupanya pemikiran kita kali ini sama,Taira. Tidak masalah. Tapi sebenarnya kau juga ingin melihat sekolah yang dipilih Tatsuya-senpai,bukan?"

"Tuhkan! Mungkin sebenarnya kau yang cenayang,Akashi. Tapi sayangnya Tatsu-nii diterima di Yosen. Mungkin lain kali aku akan berkunjung kesana."

"Terima kasih. Sangat disayangkan kalau begitu. Jadi jadwal dan tempat apa yang menjadi pilihanmu,Taira?"

Ketika keduanya sedang asyik berdiskusi,anggota tim lainnya ternyata sudah membuat kelompok diskusi sendiri.

"Mereka melupakan keberadaan kita,nanodayo?"

"Sepertinya begitu,Midorima-kun."

"Syukurlah aku masih bisa ikut latihan dan berlibur bersama kalian."

"Tapi aku tidak mau liburan bersama Ao-chin."

"Aku juga,Murasakibara-kun."

"Aku juga tidak mau-nodayo."

"Kalian itu teman macam apa sih?!"

"Hey, kalian…"Semua menoleh pada Kise. Rupanya si kuning yang biasanya cerewet diam saja dari tadi.

"Tumben kau diam saja,Kise?"

"Ada apa,Kise-kun?"

"Kalian sadar gak sih?"Kise melirik keempat teman warna-warninya kemudian melirik kearah Akashi dan Kagami. Takut kalau keduanya mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kalau kita gak sadar mana mungkin kita duduk dikantin kan,Kise-chin?"

"Aku sependapat dengan Murasakibara-kun,Kise-kun."

"Pertanyaan bodoh."

"Haha dasar bodoh!"

Kise memukul keningnya keras.

"Yang bodoh itu kalian! Masa kalian gak sadar?!"Merasa suaranya terlalu keras karena Akashi melihatnya sebentar,Kise memelankan suaranya.

"Sadar apaan sih?"

"Kise-kun kalau bicara jangan setengah-setengah."

"Bicara yang jelas,Kise!"

"Kise-chin cepat bicara. Kalau tidak aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Bergidik ngeri,tapi tetap berbicara,"Kita itu kaya keluarga gak sih?"

"Keluarga dari mananya,Kise-kun?"

"Aku tidak merasa demikian-nodayo."

"Kise-chin mengigau ya?"

"Bicaramu ngawur,Kise."

'Salah apa aku,Kami-sama?! Dibully terus menerus!'

"Gini ya saudara-saudaraku sekalian..."

"Aku gamau jadi saudaramu,Kise!"

"Urusai! Bisa diam dulu gak!?"

"Cih. Makanya cepat bicara."

"Jadi kalian merasa kita kaya keluarga gak sih? Akashi dan Kagami sebagai Ayah dan Ibu yang sedang merencanakan libur keluarga dan kita seperti anak-anaknya yang sedang menunggu hasil rapat Ayah dan Ibu kita?"

Loading.

Loading.

Loading.

Loading.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

-Goddess Of Miracle-

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu terus menerus,Akashi."

"Tidak masalah,Taira."

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan rumahku menjadi tempat kita menginap. Bukan dirumahmu. Kau kan sudah menyediakan transportasi untuk kita semua. Aku tidak enak padamu. Dan mungkin seharusnya kita mengajak Momoi sekalian?"

'Jangan tunjukkan wajah sedihmu,Taira.'

"Momoi ada acara liburan bersama keluarganya maka dari itu ia pun pasti tidak bisa ikut. Dan bagaimana kalau minggu ketiga kita menginap ditempatmu? Kau puas?"Akashi mengalah.

"Hmm,benar juga sih. Terima kasih,Akashi! Oops,maafkan aku! Sepertinya aku kelewat senang."

"Tidak apa,Taira."Kalau membuat Kagami senang bisa membuat Akashi sering-sering dipeluk juga tidak masalah.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian diam?"

Yang ditanya hanya terpaku tak bernyawa didepan pintu Mansion Akashi. Ya,Mansion. Pertama,mereka masih tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa mereka layaknya anak-anak seorang Akashi dan Kagami yang mengikuti liburan keluarga. Kedua,pemandangan apa tadi?! Enak sekali Akashi mendapat pelukan dari Kagami Taira! Benar-benar seperti pasangan suami-istri! Mereka kan juga mau! Seperti dapat membaca isi fikiran rekan timnya,Akashi tertawa pelan.

'Aku menang.'

'Dasar Iblis pendek!'

"Kenapa tertawa,Akashi?"Kagami benar-benar tidak paham dengan mereka semua.

"Tidak apa-apa,Taira. Hanya teringat sesuatu."

'Bohong!'

"Oh."

"Ayo masuk. Memang kalian tidak lelah sehabis perjalanan jauh? Dan,Taira…"

"Iya,Akashi?"Kagami menoleh. Ia baru saja hendak pergi.

'Kok Kaga-nyan main pergi? Udah kaya rumahnya sendiri aja.'

'Toh Taira akan menempati rumah ini juga suatu hari nanti.'

'Ho,yakin sekali kau,Akashi?'

'Tentu. _Since I'm always win,I'm always right.'_

'Tapi kan kau kalah sama Kaga-nyan?'

'Diam.'

' _The only one who can love Bakagami,is me.'_

'Percaya diri sekali bang Aho.'

'Aku yang akan tinggal bersama Kagami-chan.'

'Oha- Asa bilang hidup seorang Leo akan bahagia bersama Cancer-nanodayo.'

'Aku juga bisa membuat Kagami-cchi bahagia-ssu!'

'Hey! Kalian itu bukannya fokus sekolah dulu malah mikir main rumah-rumahan!'

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kedapur,membuat makanan untuk kita."

' _House-Wife material_ ….'

"Kau kan disini sebagai tamu. Biar pelayan yang menyiapkannya. Beristirahatlah."

"Aku sudah tidur di mobil tadi. Dan aku tidak biasa dilayani orang lain. Kalian mau dibuatkan apa?"

Mau tidak mau mereka mengikuti Kagami kedapur.

"Nona,jangan. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya."Pelayan perempuan sekitar umur 30-an mencoba menghentikan Kagami yang sudah memakai celemek merah cerah yang tergantung rapi sebelumnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa melakukannya."Kagami mulai memeriksa lemari dapur.

"Tapi,Seijuurou-sama…."Perempuan itu melirik majikannya.

"Tidak apa kan,Akashi?"Menatap penuh harap,Akashi menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan kamar untuk kami,Ayumi."

"Ah-Oh,baik,Seijuurou-sama."

'Tapi kan kamar sudah kupersiapkan sejak tadi?'

'Sepertinya Seijuurou-sama telah tunduk oleh nona tadi. Kejadian langka!'

"Kalian mau dibuatkan apa?"

"Memang Kagami-cchi bisa memasak?"Kise duduk disalah satu bangku tinggi depan meja yang membatasi antara dapur dan ruang makan.

"Tidak sehebat masakan chef bintang lima sih."Wajah Kagami memerah.

'Kawaii….'

"Kaga-chin,aku mau kue tart."Murasakibara duduk disamping Kise sambil mengunyah maiubo yang ke 20 hari ini.

"Itu bukan makanan yang pas untuk makan siang,Murasakibara."

"Aku seperti biasa Kagami-chan."Kuroko duduk disamping Murasakibara yang disusul lainnya.

"Bakagami sering membuat makanan untukmu,Tetsu?"

"Begitulah."

'1 skor untukku!'

'Curang!'

"Kau bisa membuat sup kacang merah,Kagami?"

"Beli saja di mesin penjual otomatis,Mido-chin."

"Aku mau burger teriyaki!"

"Kalau begitu beli saja di Majiba,Aomine-cchi!"

"Taira,buatkan aku sup tahu."

"Guys…"Kagami lelah melihatnya,"biar aku yang tentukan menunya. Kalian sebaiknya menonton televisi sembari menunggu makanan."

"Aku akan membantu Taira menunjukkan tempat bahan makanan karena ini rumahku."Jauh-jauh kalian dari sini.

"Akashi benar. Ada beberapa bahan yang tidak bisa kutemukan dilemari."Akashi tertawa dalam hati.

"Tapi aku mau melihat Kagami-cchi memasak-ssu!"Yang mendapat anggukan serempak dari yang lain.

'Cih,merepotkan saja.'

" _Suit yourself then._ Aku tidak ingin mendengar rengekan bosan kalian."Berbalik membuka kulkas,bertanya pada Akashi yang berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengambil barang yang dimaksud padanya,dan memulai ritual memasaknya dengan sesekali bertanya,mengobrol dengan mereka.

'Seperti keluarga saja.'

'Andai ini terjadi tiap hari.'

'Author bingung. Kok fikiran mereka jauh banget sih? Padahal lulus SMP aja belum loh.'


	7. Chapter 7

"Kita akan main polisi-maling."

"Lagi?!"

"Iya. Ada masalah?"Kagami menatap polos keenam anggota kisedai baru saja menyelesaikan 10 putaran mengelilingi mansion Akashi yang Maha Luas itu.

"Biarkan aku bernafas dulu Kagami-cchi."Kise jatuh tertelungkup di rumput halaman belakang rumah Akashi.

"Kaga-chin,kapan makan siangnya? Aku lapar."

"Kagami-chan,aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."Kuroko bahkan sudah jatuh sebelum Kise.

"Kenapa kalian sudah mengeluh? Apa kalian memilih menu latihan dariku?"Akashi tersenyum geli melihat wajah horror mereka.

"Begitukah? Padahal aku sudah mengurangi porsi latihan yang Akashi sarankan padaku. Kalau begitu mungkin mulai besok aku akan membuat kalian mengelilingi rumah ini 30 putaran."Kagami meletakkan telunjuknya didagu berfikir. 

'Kagami/-cchi/-chan/-chin sudah tertular virus kejam Akashi/-cchi/-kun/-chin!'

"J-jangan,Bakagami. 10 juga sudah cukup."Aomine memutih. 

'Bang,abis minum sitrun ya?'

'Berisik!'

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu membuat kita semua main polisi dan maling di bukit-nodayo?"

"Iya benar Kagami-cchi! Kenapa harus mengejar mereka sih? 5 hari berturut-turut pula."

"Siapa juga yang mau mengejarmu,Kise-kun?"

"Kuroko-cchi jahat!"Kise nangis darah.

"Karena itu untuk melatih stamina dan kekuatan kaki kalian."Akashi menjawab yang segera dibenarkan oleh Kagami.

"Tapi kenapa harus main kejar-kejaran sama mereka,Bakagami?"

"Jadi itu permasalahannya? Kalau begitu peraturan kejar-kejarannya kuganti. 3 orang pertama yang sanggup menangkapku akan kuberi keringanan. Dan yang kalah akan dihukum."

"Menarik."

" _I'm in!_ "

" _Bring it on!_ "

"Kalau begitu,setelah aku pergi,kalian baru diperbolehkan mencariku 10 menit kemudian. Dan sepuluh menit itu dimulai dari sekarang!"Dalam 15 detik Kagami sudah memasuki wilayah hutan di perbukitan belakang rumah Akashi.

"Woaaa! Cepat sekali perginya-ssu."

"Aku bahkan tidak melihat kemana arah perginya."

"Walau Cancer berada diurutan kelima,tapi aku sudah membawa lucky itemku hari ini. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan aku yang menang-nodayo."

" _I'm Absolute_ ,Shintarou. Jelas aku yang akan menang lebih dulu."

"Semoga kalau menang bisa makan masakan Kaga-chin sepuasnya."

"Aku lebih berharap bisa kencan seharian dengan Kagami-chan,Murasakibara-kun."

Kontan semua menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Kau menyatakan perang terbuka,Tetsuya?"

"Sepertinya begitu,Akashi-kun."

"Hm,merepotkan saja-nodayo."

"Bahkan Midorima-cchi juga ikutan-ssu?!"

"Oi,oi! Memangnya apa bagusnya Bakagami sih?"

"Aomine-kun jangan berbohong."Kuroko mendelik.

"Iya-ssu! Padahal pertama kali yang Aomine-cchi lihat malah bentuk tubuhnya!"Kise menunjuk tepat diwajah Aomine.

"Dan kau berani sekali menyentuh Taira dengan tangan hitammu itu,Daiki."Akashi mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Ao-chin tertular _tsundere_ -nya Mido-chin ya?"Murasakibara terlihat sebenarnya rahangnya menegang.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa namaku-nanodayo?!"

"A-ano,Tuan muda…"Sebuah suara membuat perdebatan yang tak jelas itu terhenti.

"Ada apa,Ayumi?"Akashi menatap tidak suka. Ayumi merinding.

"Maaf memotong pembicaraan Tuan muda dan teman-teman Tuan muda. Tapi sepertinya 10menit telah berlalu…"

Sadar bahwa mereka sudah membuang waktu hanya untuk berdebat,keenamnya segera berlari meninggalkan Ayumi yang ber-fangirling-ria. 

'Confirmed! Tuan muda dan teman-temannya ternyata memang memperebutkan Nona Kagami! Berjuanglah Tuan Muda! Aku mendoakan keberhasilanmu!' 

"Kalian lama sekali…"Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka yang hendak berpencar. Posisi mereka saat ini berada ditengah-tengah hutan yang terdapat dibukit.

"Kenapa kau diatas pohon Kagami-cchi?"

"Hati-hati,Kagami-chan."

"Walau Leo hari ini berada pada urutan kedua,setidaknya kau mengawasi sekitarmu."

"Terima kasih,Midorima. Tenang saja. Aku sudah selesai memeriksa semua wilayah dihutan ini kok."Kagami duduk disalah satu dahan. Membiarkan kedua kakinya berayun. Untunglah hari ini Kagami memakai legging dibawah rok putih yang panjangnya 10 senti diatas lutut. Kalau tidak mungkin keenamnya akan mati kehabisan darah. Tidak,Akashi mungkin masih sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan dulu.

"Apa-apaan dengan _hoodie_ yang kau kenakan itu,Bakagami?"

"Kaga-chin seperti _assassin_."

"A-ah begitukah,Murasakibara?"Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dengan muka memerah. 

'Kawaii…' 

"Kufikir kalian kenapa-napa. Jadinya malah aku yang mencari kalian. Saa,tidak masalah juga sih sebelum kalian bisa menangkapku."Kagami berdiri didahan yang didudukinya tadi.

"Kagami-chan mau apa?"Keenamnya memandangi Kagami penuh waspada.

"Kan kita mau main kejar-kejaran. Kalau begitu selamat mengejar."Kagami melompat dari pohon satu ke pohon lainnya.

"Sepertinya bisa dicoba."Akashi mulai menaiki pohon yang sebelumnya ditempati Kagami.

"Oi,Akashi? Apa yang kau lakukan?"Sayangnya Akashi sudah mulai mengikuti jejak Kagami.

"Aku tidak akan kalah."Kuroko berjalan pelan namun pasti ke arah Kagami pergi.

"Mido-chin tidak ikutan?"Murasakibara mengikuti Kuroko. Lebih tepatnya mendahuluinya karena langkahnya dua kali dari Kuroko.

"Ternyata ini menyenangkan-ssu!"Kise berayun didahan.

"Cih! Kalian seperti monyet saja."Aomine berdiri didahan pohon yang lain.

"Kau mengatai mereka padahal kau sendiri melakukan hal yang sama,Aomine."Midorima menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa ia memilik teman-teman yang tidak wajar? 

'Bang Mido telat sadarnya!'

'Kau diam saja-nodayo!'

-Goddess Of Miracle-

"Sayang sekali kalian kalah Kuroko,Midorima,dan Murasakibara."

'Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku malah diurutan keempat.'

'Aku terlalu lama melamun-nodayo.'

'Artinya tidak ada masakan Kaga-chin?'

'Apa yang aku katakan? Aku absolut.'

'Untung instingku tepat.'

'Yey! Untunglah aku mengikuti bau Kagami-cchi!'

'Memangnya kalian berdua itu hewan?'

"Dan sebagai hukumannya,kalian bertiga akan mendapat latihan tambahan besok."Kagami meletakkan 7 gelas berisi air jeruk dingin dan cemilan. Setelah semuanya menyamankan posisi duduk mereka disofa,Kagami melanjutkan,"Dan yang menang akan bebas dari latihan."

Kuroko,Midorima dan Murasakibara murung.

Kise dan Aomine bersorak.

Dan Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan,Taira?"

"Aku berniat untuk berkeliling Kyoto."

"Aku mau ikut-ssu!"

"Boleh saja."

"Oi,Bakagami. Aku ikut."Aomine hendak merangkul Kagami namun membatalkan niatnya ketika melihat kelima temannya menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bisa memakai mobilku."

"Mungkin supirmu cukup mengantar hingga stasiun. Aku penasaran ingin naik kereta,Akashi."

"Baiklah."

'Tuhkan malah mereka yang bisa jalan-jalan bareng Kagami-chan!'

'Kaga-chin tidak akan memasakkanku besok?'

'Kali ini mereka beruntung-nodayo.'

Minggunya tiga orang yang tinggal di Mansion Akashi menjalankan hukumannya dengan aura gelap pekat sejak pagi. Sedangkan Kagami,Akashi,Aomine dan Kise baru saja keluar kereta menuju pemberhentian pertama.

" _Japanese Time Rush!_ Untunglah aku bisa keluar hidup-hidup."

"Kau itu terlalu berlebihan Bakagami!"Merangkulnya. Yah,hampir lagi sih. Soalnya Akashi sudah siap dengan guntingnya kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Memang di Amerika bagaimana-ssu?"Kise juga sebenarnya ingin memeluk si surai gradasi kalau tidak melirik Akashi terlebih dulu.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian ketiganya malah tidak sadar dengan sekitarnya. Ia sudah berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari stasiun yang dikejar ketiganya karena asyik berperang mental sehingga tidak sadar dirinya telah menghilang.

"Kau harus berada didekatku kalau tidak ingin tersesat,Taira."Akashi menarik tangan Kagami agak kasar sehingga dirinya berbalik dan menabrak tubuh Akashi. Karena tinggi Kagami beda 1 senti lebih pendek dari Akashi yang tingginya 160,kening keduanya bertubrukan.

'Wlee! Readers udh ngarep bibir ketemu bibir aja! Inget,mereka masih SMP! Author gamau ratingnya jadi belok dulu.'

'Oya,betewe Author sebenernya ngeship AkaKaga,Tapi AoKaga juga sih. Eh KuroKaga,MidoKaga,KiKaga and MuraKaga juga sih.'

'Abaikan.'

'Untung tidak bibir bertemu bibir!'

'Tapi wajah mereka dekat sekali!'

"Ow! _That's hurt_!"Kagami menarik diri. Mengusap keningnya yang memerah. Akashi meringis pelan dengan bukan hanya kening yang merah,tapi pipi yang memanas pula.'Tadi dekat sekali!'  
"Itu salahmu yang main pergi,Taira. Memangnya kau tau daerah sini?"

"Tidak sih. Tapi kalian lama! Aku sudah tidak sabar jalan-jalan. Baru kali ini aku bisa pergi tanpa pengawasan Tatsuya-nii."Bukan salah Kagami juga kalau ia sulit pergi kemana-mana.

"Seperti anak kecil saja kau,Bakagami."Aomine tertawa.

"Eh?! Memang selama ini Kagami-cchi selalu pergi dengan Himuro-senpai?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Dan memang. Tidak boleh kesana,kesini sendiri. Aku sudah besar tau!"Kagami menggembungkan pipi menatap kearah lain sembari menggumamkan hal yang tidak jelas. Mukanya yang merah antara menahan sebal dan malu karena disamakan dengan anak kecil menambah list menggemaskan dari seorang Kagami Taira. Ingin sekali mereka bertiga menerkam si gadis polos itu kalau tidak sadar sedang berada dimana mereka.

"Jadi kemana tujuan pertamamu?"

Sementara di Mansion milik Akashi tempat mereka menginap…

"Enak sekali mereka memonopoli Kagami-chanku!"Kuroko telah merusakkan bola basket yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Merajam bola tak berdosa itu dengan pisau dapur dan foto Akashi,Kise dan Aomine yang entah sejak kapan ia mengambil kedua benda tersebut dan menempelkan foto itu ke bola. Midorima dan Murasakibara langsung menjauhinya begitu sadar pada benda yang digenggamnya tersebut.

"Memang sejak kapan Kagami jadi milik Kuroko?"Midorima berbisik pada Murasakibara yang hanya dijawab dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi Kuro-chin jadi mirip Aka-chin ya kalau sedang marah."Midorima mengangguk.

"Kuroko sepertinya harus kita waspadai juga,Murasakibara. Aku tidak ingin menjadi musuhnya. Kita tidak tau kan apa saja yang dapat ia lakukan? Apa lagi jika kemampuan menghilangnya ditambah dengan benda tajam."Murasakibara mengangguk cepat. Kaptennya punya gunting dan Kuroko punya pisau dapur. Ia tak ingin jadi kertas origami yang digunting sana sini apalagi bahan makanan yang dicincang!

"Kaga-chin,cepat pulang. Aku ingin masakan Kaga-chin."Murasakibara menatap pintu gerbang. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Akashi... Sebelum pulang,boleh tidak pergi ke Rakuzan sebentar?"

"Sepertinya kau tertarik untuk melanjutkan kesana ."

"Eh? Kagami-cchi mau melanjutkan SMA di Rakuzan?"

"Buat apa bersekolah di Kyoto kalau di Tokyo saja kau belum pernah jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak,aku hanya penasaran saja seperti apa sekolahnya."

"Begitukah? Baiklah sekarang kita ke Rakuzan."

-Goddess Of Miracle-

* * *

Tepat diminggu ketiga,mereka semua pergi kerumah pantai milik keluarga Kagami. Baru saja mereka meletakkan tas dan koper mereka didepan pintu masuk,tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan warna kuning melesat menubruk satu-satunya perempuan dirombongan tersebut.

"Ouch! Alex!"Kagami mengusap pantatnya yang sakit.

"Taira~~~~~ _Finally you came!_ "

Bayangan tersebut diidetifikasikan adalah seorang wanita asing dengan rambut pirang sepunggung dan menggunakan kacamata. Pakaiannya terkesan sangat minim. Tanktop warna hijau dan jeans yang panjangnya 15 senti diatas lutut.

"Alex,bisakah kau menyapaku dengan cara yang lebih baik?"

"Ouu,jika itu maumu..."

"T-tidak! Bu-"Belum sempat Kagami menghindar,bibir Alex telah berhasil menangkap bibir Kagami.

"Alex!"Kagami yang memerah karena dicium langsung berdiri menjauh.

Sedangkan yang lainnya masih dalam posisi terpaku. Memutar ulang kejadian sebelumnya dalam memori otak mereka. Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tahu sejak kecil tentang penyakit _Kissing-Monster_ Alex. Dan bahkan sering dihadiahi hal yang sama setiap datang berkunjung. Tapi sekarang ia merasa tidak terima! Sebagai calon pacar Kagami-chan, masa ciuman pertama Kagami-channya dimasa SMP direnggut oleh Alex!?

"Eh,Tetsuya~~"Karena terlalu asik melamun,ia tidak menyadari bahwa Alex telah berada didepannya,'Oh No!'

"Alex!"Untunglah Kagami dengan cepat menarik Kuroko. Sehingga kejadian ciuman itu tidak terulang.

"Taira... Biarkan aku menyapa Tetsuya. Ia terlalu imut untuk diabaikan!"

"Tidak Alex. Kuroko sekarang sudah remaja. Kau tidak bisa menciumnya lagi seperti dulu. Aku kasihan pada Kuroko,ciuman pertamanya telah direnggut Ibu-ibu dengan anak satu."Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya. Perkataan Kagami sontak membuat pemuda lainnya sadar dan mencari keberadaan Kuroko untuk menanyakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman. Untunglah Kuroko segera menggunakan misdirectionnya sebelum itu terjadi.

Setelah sapaan tak terduga didepan pintu,ketujuhnya segera masuk dan memilih kamar masing-masing lalu beristirahat. Keesokan harinya...

"Jadi,kalian _Generation Of Miracle_ dari Jepang?"Alex mengambil sepotong buah semangka yang tersaji di meja ruang tengah.

"Benar sekali-ssu!"

"Mendengar kalimatmu,sepertinya di Amerika juga ada yang mendapat sebutan demikian."

"Kau yakin Akashi?"

"Tidak diragukan lagi-nanodayo."

"Apa kemungkinan Kagami-chan termasuk?"

"Woah! Kagami-chin GOM dari Amerika?"

"Kalian memang tidak membacanya diinternet?"

"Membaca apa Alex?"Kagami baru saja turun dari lantai dua.

"Artikel diinternet tentang para God-Ups _sorry!_ "Alex langsung menutup mulutnya ketika melihat wajah Kagami yang sedih.

"Nah, _It's ok._ Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya. Alex,jangan lupa latih mereka dengan baik."Kagami segera pergi dengan membawa papan selancarnya.

Setelah para laki-laki berhasil menelan ludah dan kembali bernafas karena melihat Kagami mengenakan pakaian renangnya yang berwarna hitam-putih sebelumnya,mereka memasang wajah bertanya pada Alex.

"Kagami-cchi mau kemana?"

"Sudah jelas berselancar. Kalian tidak tahu? Selain basket,olahraga kesukaan Taira adalah berselancar ."

"Emm,ya... begitulah-ssu."Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lantas dalam hati,yang lainnya menanamkan ingatan baik-baik bahwa Kagami suka _surfing_. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti mereka bisa mengajak Kagami kepantai lagi. Mungkin.

"Alex-basan..."

"Alex-nee Tetsuya..."

'Eh -nee? Berasa muda sekali dia?'

"Aa.. Iya Alex-nee. Sepertinya aku belum pernah dengar tentang Para God- apapun itu yang kau katakan sebelumnya dari Kagami-chan."

"Iya-ssu! Dan wajahnya tadi terlihat sedih."

"Mungkin yang kau maksud itu mereka?"

Akashi menunjukkan sebuah artikel yang terpampang dilaptop yang dibawanya keruang tengah sebelum turun.

* * *

 **Generation of The Goddess**

LA,2015. _Generation Of The Goddess_. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang mereka? Para dewi pebasket yang melegenda di Amerika. Kemampuan mereka yang jarang sekali ditemukan 10 tahun sekali inilah yang membuat nama mereka dielu-elukan diseluruh pelosok. Namun sebenarnya,siapakah mereka? Dan apa saja kemampuan mereka? Dan terdapat kabar bahwa ada anggota termuda didalamnya! Berikut hasil wawancara dan penelusuran singkat kami dengan para anggota.

Elena Della(5 September 1990)

Ia adalah pemain basket profesional Amerika yang bermain di chicago sky pada WNBA. Pada tahun 2013, Delle Donne hanya bermain 16 pertandingan musim reguler pada tahun 2014 karena efek dari penyakit Lyme. Namun, ia kembali di 2014 playoff untuk memimpin Chicago Sky. Ketika sehat, Delle Donne adalah salah satu Matchups paling sulit di WNBA, dan bisa mencetak di pos, tetapi juga memiliki kemampuan menembak, dan dia sebagai point guard.

Maya April(11 Juni 1989)

Lahir di Kota Jefferson. Hanya lima tahun di liga dan Maya sudah di antara yang hebat sepanjang masa. Dia menambahkan legenda nya, saat memenangkan gelar WNBA ketiga.

Diana Taurasi(11 Juni 1985)

Wanita kelahiran Amerika ini merupakan pemain basket wanita yang berbakat. Dia berhasil menembus barisan Top 15 tim WNBA. Tak hanya itu, dia juga pernah memenangi gelar juara di perguruan tinggi dan tingkat profesional. Salah satu yang membuatnya mampu masuk dalam top 15 tim WNBA adalah akurasi tembakannya ke ring yang pantas diacungi jempol. Kepiawaiannya mengolah bola dan menjaga posisi lawan juga sangat baik.

Alexandra Garcia(8 Agustus 1984)

Alex adalah pemain WNBA yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri karirnya ditahun 2014. Karena memiliki banyak pengalaman, yang ia memanfaatkannya dalam menganalisis dan menilai pertandingan basket, pemain dan kemampuan. Fisik dia masih sangat baik dan terlepas dari basket, dia juga memiliki beberapa keahlian bertarung.

Kagami Taira(2 Agustus 2002)

Goddess termuda dalam sejarah. Direkrut karena aksi _street basketball_ -nya yang mengagumkan dan langsung diakui keempat anggota sebelumnya. Walau belum lama mengikuti pertandingan,tapi performanya langsung memukau para penonton. Terutama kemampuan ' _The Empress'_ dan gerakannya yang lincah.(diterjemahkan)

* * *

"Woah! Ada nama Kagami-cchi didalamnya-ssu!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau si Bakagami itu akan seterkenal ini."

"Tapi kenapa Kagami-chan tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya?"

"Ah,dia hanya tidak sadar saja kalau dirinya akan disejajarkan dengan para dewi."

"Tipikal Kagami."

"Tapi kenapa Kaga-chin sedih?"

"Ada masalah diantar kalian?"

"Nah itu... Kenapa kalian banyak tanya?"Alex menatap heran mereka.

"Hanya penasaran."Jawab keenamnya kompak.

'Tumben?'

"Sebenarnya ini masalah personal. Tapi selama Taira tidak tahu jadi tidak masalah."

"Eh?"

"Yah,karena aku sebagai analisis data mengundurkan diri. Dan alasan utamanya karena Elena yang merupakan kapten dan yang menyatukan kami semua serta anggota yang paling dekat dengan Taira mengalami kecelakan sehingga tidak dalam melanjutkan karir basketnya. Semenjak itulah kami berpisah dan belum pernah berkomunikasi lagi."

"Jadi itu alasannya..."

"Ya begitulah. Alasan lain mengapa Taira sangat membenci kelakuan kalian yang meremehkan basket. Padahal tanpa kalian sadari,Kuroko disini adalah poin penting kalian bisa akrab satu sama lain walau tidak ada yang mengakuinya."Kelima anggota basket itu membuang muka,malu. Sedangkan Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah! Saatnya latihan!"Alex berdiri dari sofa dan menepuk kedua tangannya keras.

"Latihan?"Yang lainnya memasang wajah bingung.

"Kalian lupa perkataan Taira tadi? Taira menyerahkan minggu latihan ini kepadaku."

"EEHH?!"

"Lalu Kagami-cchi?"

"Ini minggu liburnya."

"Tidak adil sekali!"

"Nah, kenapa kalian sangat berisik? Aku jamin latihan denganku jauh lebih menyenangkan dan meningkatkan skill kalian..."Alex tersenyum misterius.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa kita sekarang malah jatuh ke lubang buaya betina?!"

Semuanya memutih. Kehilangan darah dari tubuh mereka saat itu juga.

Mereka tidak mau mengingat. Bagaimana mereka menghabiskan minggu terakhir mereka dipantai. Bagaimana mereka harus berlari mengelilingi pantai ditengah teriknya matahari dengan jumlah yang sudah malas mereka hitung. Bermain bola basket di atas pasir yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk sembarangan melempar,apalagi kalau mereka lupa dan malah mem- _pass_ bola dipasir. Tidak dibiarkan sedikitpun untuk bermain dilapangan basket dengan pijakan yang datar. Melatih nafas didalam air. Bergerak didalam air sambil membawa bola. Sungguh minggu yang mengerikan. Walaupun begitu, ada bonus tambahan yang tidak dapat mereka lupakan. Yaitu melihat Kagami dalam balutan pakaian renang dan tubuh yang basah terkena air laut. Seperti mereka harus melewati neraka hanya untuk melihat surga dunia tersebut.

* * *

 **Nb: Untuk nama pemain,Author sampe muter otak nyari nama pemain wnba dan merubah beberapa angka (/.\\)**

 **Jadi maafkan author dan segala kekhilafan author(T-T)**

 **Dan sorry to finding dory kalau isinya sangaaaaat amaaaaat sedikit.**

 **otak author mendadak macet. akibat masih berduka atas hilangnya chapter sebelumnya yang jauuuuuuuuhhhhh berbeda dari ini.**

 **dan bersemangat di 'sepenggal kisah' yang sepertinya akan author ganti nama.**

 **sumimasen (._.)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Tetsuya…"

"Iya bu?"

"Tumben sekali tanggal 2 agustus kemarin Ibu tidak melihatmu menyiapkan hadiah pada Taira-chan ataupun mengajaknya kesini. Atau Ibu tidak ingat ya?"

-Goddess Of Miracle-

Kuroko murung sejak tadi pagi. Percakapan dengan Ibunya masih terngiang jelas ditelinganya. Teman dan calon pacar macam apa dia yang bisa-bisanya lupa dengan ulangtahun sang pujaan?! Kalau teman-temannya mungkin tidak masalah karena mereka juga belum tahu tanggal lahir Kagami. Tapi ini seorang Kuroko Tetsuya! Teman main Kagami dari kecil! Padahal januari kemarin saat dirinya berulang tahun,Kagami masih sempat mengucapkan selamat lewat telepon dan mau repot-repot mengirimkan paket dari Amerika. Sedangkan Kuroko yang sekarang satu sekolah dengan Kagami malah lupa dengan ulangtahunnya yang bahkan sebulan lebih telah berlalu. Aomine yang ulang tahunnya beda 29 hari dari Kagami saja masih sempat ia kirimi pesan dihari ulangtahunnya. Saking murungnya sampai hawa gelap mengelilinginya. Membuat orang disekitar yang tidak melihat keberadaannya akan menyangka hantu sekolah sedang berkeliaran sejak pagi.

"Tetsu,kau itu ingin membuat kelas jadi rumah hantu atau bagaimana sih?"Aomine berbalik menghadap Kuroko yang duduk dibelakangnya tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Apa maksudmu,Aomine-kun?"Kuroko menatapnya datar.

"Kau menakutkan! Apa-apaan hitam-hitam disekelilingmu itu?!"

"Aku sedang galau,Aomine-kun. Dan hitam-hitam yang kau lihat ini wujud rasa galauku."Jawabnya asal.

"Aku baru tau kau bisa galau juga Tetsu! Ha ha ha."

"Aku juga punya perasaan,Aomine-kun."Hawa gelap itu makin membesar.

"Bisa kau hentikan galaumu itu sebentar?!"Aomine menggigil ketakutan. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka terbuka,menunjukkan Kise dan Kagami yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Aomine-cchi!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini,Kise,Kagami?"

"Aku merasakan hawa gaib dari kelasmu-ssu!"

"Tapi kan kau tidak perlu menarikku juga,Kise!"Kagami menggigil seraya memegang ujung baju Kise.

"Habisnya aku penasaran dan setidaknya butuh teman untuk menjadi saksi kalau hantunya memang keluar-ssu!"

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengajak yang lain,seperti Murasakibara misalnya? Kau kan sekelas dengannya!"

"Tapi Murasakibara-cchi dipanggil Akashi-cchi tadi. Midorima-cchi dan Momo-cchi pergi keruang guru mengumpulkan tugas kelas mereka. Makanya aku langsung kekelas Kagami-cchi."

"Tapi kan tetap saja…"

"Kalian mau sampai kapan bertengkar didepanku,hah?!"Aomine cemburu akut. Kan biasanya dia yang menjadi lawan debat Kagami. Kenapa sekarang jadi Kise?

"Aomine-cchi,kau memang tidak merasakannya-ssu? Padahal hawanya sampai keujung kelasku loh!"

"Merasakannya sih… Tapi itu kan…."

"Ayo Kise,Aomine sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini dan pergi kekantin."Kagami menarik tangan Kise dan Aomine pelan. Keduanya memerah melihat tangan mereka yang dipegang Kagami. Tiba-tiba suasana kelas makin mencekam. Ketiganya merinding disko karena hawa tersebut tepat dibelakang mereka.

"Tuan setan... Maafkan semua kesalahan Taira ya… Taira anak baik kok. Sungguh! Taira gak pernah coret meja apalagi membolos. Pernah sih sekali karena diculik Papa…"Kagami berceloteh tidak jelas sambil menangkup kedua tangannya berdoa.

Ketiganya,Aomine,Kise, bahkan tuan setan yang ternyata Kuroko itu memandanginya berusaha menahan senyum yang terkembang. Kagami lucu banget kalau ketakutan. Kalau begini caranya kan tinggal bawa kerumah hantu biar bisa berduaan pegangan tangan atau mungkin pelukan? Fikir ketiganya.

"Kagami-chan…"Kuroko menepuk pundaknya pelan. Bulu kuduk Kagami berdiri.

"Tuan setan… Jangan bawa Taira!"Dengan kencang Kagami berlari keluar kelas.

"Jadi… Kagami-cchi beneran takut hantu-ssu?"Kise melihat pintu kelas yang dibanting keras Kagami barusan.

"Aku baru tahu ketakutannya separah itu."Aomine terkekeh.

"Padahal kau juga takut dengan hantu,Aomine-kun."

"Kuroko-cchi! Sejak kapan ada disitu?!"Kise baru sadar Kuroko duduk dibelakang Aomine.

"Sudah sejak tadi,Kise-kun."

"Lalu hawa yang tadi kurasakan itu?"

"Itu Tetsu yang sedang galau."

"Hee?! Kuroko-cchi galau kenapa-ssu? Dan memangnya kalau galau bisa separah itu ya?"Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko.

"Aku galau karena…"Lagi-lagi percakapan mereka terputus oleh suara pintu yang dibuka keras oleh Momoi dan Akashi,Midorima dan Murasakibara yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Siapa yang membuat Kagamin menangis?!"Momoi membentak semua yang ada dikelas Aomine dan Kuroko. Beberapa orang lantas menunjuk kearah ketiga anggota kisedai yang berada dibelakang kelas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan membuat Taira menangis,Tetsuya,Daiki,Ryouta."Akashi dan lainnya menghampiri ketiganya

"Kagami-cchi menangis-ssu?!"Ketiganya tersentak.

"Iya. Dan sekarang Kagamin berada di ruang kesehatan. Pingsan karena kelelahan."Momoi menatap ketiganya tidak percaya.

"Ini memang hari yang kurang baik untuk Leo. Tapi aku tidak menyangka sampai separah itu-nanodayo."Midorima menatap tajam.

"Aku akan menghancurkan kalian."Murasakibara memakan keripik kentangnya dengan kasar.

"Aku beneran gak ngapa-ngapain-ssu! Tadi aku ngajak Kagami-cchi memeriksa kelas Aomine-cchi yang merupakan sumber hawa suram yang kurasakan dari pagi. Ternyata hawa suram itu dari Kuroko-cchi yang galau."

"Benar itu,Daiki?"Yang dijawab anggukan cepat oleh Aomine. Semua anggota kisedai menatap anggota keenam mereka.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Kagami-chan ketakutan."Kuroko menunduk.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Kagami sampai setakut itu sama hantu."Ucapan Aomine dibenarkan Kise.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu galau,Tetsuya?"

"Aku lupa kalau tanggal 2 Agustus kemarin adalah ulangtahun Kagami-chan yang ke-14."

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"APAA?!"

-Goddess Of Miracle-

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu-ssu!"

"Kise,bisa diam sebentar tidak!?"

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan,Ki-chan?"

"Oi,Satsuki! Diamlah!"

"Tapi ulangtahun…"

"Ryouta,Satsuki. Bisakah kalian tenang? Kita disini akan membahas kejutan ulangtahun untuk Taira."

-Goddess Of Miracle-

"Ugh! Aku dimana?"

"Kok gelap?"

"Hei,tolong nyalakan lampunya. Disini gelap sekali."

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Kok tangan dan kakiku diikat? Aku diculik?"

"Siapapun tolooooooong!"

-Goddess Of Miracle-

"Apa harus kita menguncinya dikamar,Akashi-kun?"

"Iya Akashi-cchi. Mana diikat pula."

"Aku kasihan sama Kagamin."

"Mau bagaimana lagi-nanodayo. Apa kalian ingin ia kabur dan acara kejutan ulang tahun untuknya gagal?"

Ketiganya menggeleng. Mereka baru saja menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Kagami dirumah Akashi karena kebetulan Ayahnya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Mereka telah memesan kue tart dengan frosting berwarna merah maroon. Tiap sudut ruang makan rumah Akashi terdapat balon warna warni dan kertas hias. Meja makan sendiri penuh dengan makanan yang pastinya dibuat oleh chef milik Akashi. Awalnya Momoi mengajukan diri ingin memasak,tapi segera ditolak mentah-mentah karena mereka masih sayang nyawa dan punya masa depan yang ingin dicapai. Mereka sendiri telah mempersiapkan hadiah masing-masing dalam kotak dalam bentuk yang berbeda dan warna kertas kado yang mewakili warna rambut mereka.

"Daiki,Atsushi. Tolong bawa Taira kesini. Tapi kalian jangan berkata apapun apalagi membuka penutup mata serta ikatan ditangannya. Cukup ikatan dikaki saja yang dilepas. Dan lainnya segera bersiap."

Aomine dan Murasakibara membuka pintu kamar Akashi. Mereka menemukan Kagami dalam keadaan terlentang. Sprei terlihat berantakan. Sepertinya tadi Kagami terbangun dan sempat memberontak,fikir keduanya. Mereka membuka ikatan dikakinya dan memapahnya berjalan keluar kamar. Taira yang merasa tubuhnya diangkat itu mau tak mau bersuara.

"Anoo… Tuan penculik?"Aomine dan Murasakibara menatapnya geli tanpa membuat suara. Mereka turun menuju ruang makan dan mereka yang diruang makan segera berkumpul mengelilingi Taira yang didudukkan pada salah satu kursi ruang makan tanpa bersuara.

"Eh? Kok tuan penculiknya jadi banyak?"

Mereka menahan tawa.

"Anoo… Begini ya para tuan penculik. Taira gak tahu salah Taira apa. Tapi yang jelas Taira gak pernah nakal. Apalagi buat musuh… Jadi mungkin tuan penculik salah orang…"

'Ya Tuhan… Kagami lucu banget sih. Bukannya takut malah ngajak ngobrol.'

"Yakin kau tidak punya musuh-nanodayo?"Midorima membuat seolah-olah suaranya berat yang langsung diberi tatapan tajam karena keceplosan bicara 'nanodayo'.

"Nanodayo? Kok kaya Midorima? Serius,Tuan Penculik. Taira gapernah berniat nyari musuh-nanodayo."

Yang lainnya memegang perut mereka yang sakit.

Midorima menahan malu.

"Eh,bentar… Kayanya sih ada satu disekolahan. Namanya Ahomine Dakian. Dia selalu ngajak berantem kalo ngomong. Tapi kayanya itu emang nalurinya dia yang tukang ngajak ribut."

Aomine ngamuk-ngamuk karena dipanggil Aho dan dakian. Hei, dia mandi sehari tiga kali tau!

Yang lainnya tertawa sampai berguling dilantai.

"Eh kok suaranya kaya aku kenal?"Semuanya langsung terdiam. Dalam satu perintah penutup mata dan ikatan tangan dilepas…

"Happy belated Birthday,Kagami Taira!"Kertas warna warni berhamburan dan terompet ditiup.

"Loh? Kalian…"Kagami memandangi satu persatu temannya tak percaya.

"Maaf Kagami-chan,aku lupa hari ulang tahunmu."Kuroko membungkuk.

"Kami baru tahu tanggal ulang tahunmu tadi pagi dari Tetsuya…"Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Tapi kalian tidak perlu membuat kejutan."Mata Kagami berair. Walau telat,ia tidak menyangka akan dirayakan bersama seperti ini.

"Itu harus Kagami-cchi! Kau kan telah menjadi bagian dari kami-ssu!"

"Ki-chan benar,Kagamin! Eh,jangan menangis!"Momoi menepuk pundak Kagami pelan.

"Minna… Arigatouna!"Kagami tersenyum walau airmata masih mengalir.

Ketujuhnya memerah,bahkan Momoi.

"Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulangtahun seramai ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah kado terbaik bagiku."Kagami menyeka air matanya.

"Kau bahkan belum melihat hadiah dari kami,Bakagami"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita makan dulu,Kaga-chin?"

"Baiklah-baiklah… Sepertinya ada yang sudah tidak sabar makan kue tart."Kagami tersenyum melihat Murasakibara yang menatap penuh minat pada kue tart diatas meja.

"Kagami-chan harus tiup lilinnya dulu."

"Buat permohonan dulu-ssu!"

Kagami memejamkan mata dan berdoa setelah itu meniup lilin. Mereka makan sambil bercakap-cakap menikmati hidangan diatas meja. Setelah itu Kagami diajak keruang tamu yang diatas mejanya telah tersusun manis kado dari mereka semua.

"Kagami-cchi! Buka hadiah dariku dulu-ssu!"

"Eer… Baiklah… Apa isi kotak tipis ini…. Eh? Majalah bulan depan?"

"Iya-ssu! Dan semua isinya eksklusif fotoku semua!"

"Aa? Walau aku tidak tahu apa manfaatnya,tapi… terima kasih Kise."Kise menangis karena majalahnya dibilang tidak bermanfaat.

"Nah,yang warna biru muda pasti dari Kuroko."

"Semoga kau menyukainya,Kagami-chan."

"Eh wristband? Terima kasih."

"Iya,Kagami-chan. Aku membelinya sepasang agar kita samaan."Kuroko menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang memakai wristband warna biru-merah malu-malu. Yang lain menatap mereka iri.

"Kalau yang ungu pasti dari Murasakibara. Sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa isinya."Dan benar saja. Sekotak maiubo.

"Itu rasa baru,Kaga-chin. "Murasakibara bicara sambil mengunyah potongan kue ulang tahun yang keempat kalinya.

"T-thanks?"Kagami _sweatdrop_.

"Kau sebaiknya segera membuka kotak berwarna hijau,Kagami."

"Eh kenapa memang?"

"Buka saja."

"Bilang saja Midorima ingin Kagami-cchi membuka hadiah darimu."

"Berisik."

"Baiklaaah… Apa ini-hah?! Gantungan anak ayam warna hijau?"

"Itu _lucky item_ -mu besok-nanodayo."

"Tapi aku baru tahu anak ayam ada yang warnanya hijau?"Semuanya tertawa.

"Diam dan terima saja."

"Thanks I guess?"

"Sekarang giliran punyaku!"Momoi menyodorkan kotak warna merah muda.

"Jepitan rambut? Manisnya…. Terima kasih Momoi."

"Pakai sekarang,Kagamin! Biar kita kembaran."

"Baiklah sebentar…. And done."

"Uwaaahhhhh Kagamin kawaii…."Momoi memeluk teman perempuannya erat.

"Mo-momoi…"Kagami memerah karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Oi Satsuki!"Dengan cepat Aomine menarik lengan Momoi menjauh.

"H-hah… Kufikir aku akan mati."Kagami segera mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tch. Kau tidak akan mati begitu saja Bakagami."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bukalah hadiah dariku."Aomine melempar kotak biru tua itu dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kagami.

"Semoga bukan hal aneh-aneh…. _What the- Aomine_! Apa maksudnya bikini warna biru tua ini?!"

"Ye-yeah… Mungkin saja kau belum punya?"

"Kalaupun punya buat apa aku pakai didepanmu?!"

"Aomine-cchi mesum!"Kise memukul kepalanya.

"Ao-chin ya Ao-chin."

"Sungguh sangat memalukan-nanodayo."

"Dai-chan _no hentai_!"

"Kau tidak akan pulang dengan selamat Daiki."Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merahnya.

"Biarkan aku ikut membantumu,Akashi-kun."Kuroko muncul dengan pisau dapur.

"T-tidaaaaaaaaak!"

"Errr…. Bisa tidak pembunuhannya dilanjut nanti? Aku belum membuka hadiah dari Akashi soalnya."

"Hey! Kenapa kau tidak membelaku?"

"Untuk apa?"Dengan tatapan acuh terhadap Aomine,Kagami membuka kotak terakhir.

"Emm,Akashi… Ini serius?"Kagami menatap Akashi tidak percaya.

"Kapan aku bercanda,Taira?"

" _I know,but_ … Apa ini gak berlebihan? Mahkota dari emas beneran? Dan kenapa ada gunting segala didalam kotak?"Kagami _sweatdrop_.

" _It deserve you right,Taira…_ Dan aku punya pasangan mahkotanya, _see?_ Dan gunting itu khusus untukmu kalau sewaktu-waktu ada orang yang ingin berbuat jahat kepadamu…"Akashi menatap angkuh lainnya.

'Dasar songong!'

"Ah,Thanks?"Kagami menggaruk pipinya.

"Gunting itu bisa kau gunakan untuk membantuku dan Tetsuya untuk membunuh Daiki. Mau bergabung?"

"Ah,boleh!"

"Aku juga mau ikutan-ssu!"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa –nodayo."

"Mungkin kita bisa mengeluarkan otak Dai-chan agar bisa dibersihkan?"

"Hey! Hey! Tidaaak! Kenapa kalian mendadak jadi psikopat semua?!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Are? Kau bukannya yang waktu itu ya?"

"Hm,memangnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya paman?"

"Paman? Haha,aku masih kelas 1 SMA. Jadi sebaiknya kau panggil aku senpai."

"Eh?! _Gomennasai!_ Tapi kau tinggi sekali seperti Murasakibara."

"Murasakibara yang anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_?"

"Ah,benar sekali senpai...?"

"Kiyoshi Teppei."

"Oh,ya Kiyoshi senpai. Ngomong-ngomong memangnya kita pernah bertemu?"

"Kau kan yang beberapa bulan yang lalu tersesat bukan?"

"Sebentar... Ah! Benar aku ingat sekarang. Senpai yang waktu itu mengantarku naik bus kan? Terima kasih! Untung waktu itu ada senpai."

"Tidak masalah. Dan sekarang sedang apa kau didepan sekolahku hari minggu?"

"Eh?! Ini sekolah senpai?!"

"Maa,sepertinya kau tersesat lagi ya?"Laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi tegap itu tertawa.

"A-a... Itu.."Kagami menggaruk pipinya yang memerah malu.

"Haha,begitu rupanya. Mau masuk kesekolahku? Kebetulan aku ada latihan basket."

"Senpai bermain basket juga?"Kagami berjalan disamping Kiyoshi.

"Aku suka bermain basket. Oh ya,bagaimana kau bisa tersesat lagi sampai sini?"

"Hehe,aku kabur dari rumah karena tidak boleh pergi sendiri. Padahal aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sekaligus mencari _court_ terdekat. Tak kusangka akan tersasar sejauh ini."Kagami mengusap tengkuknya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari _court_? Apa kau senang dengan basket juga?"

"Sebenarnya..."Pembicaraan mereka terputus saat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut warna hitam pendek dan berkacamata memukul tengkuk Kiyoshi.

"d'Aho! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau membawa pacarmu kemari?!"

"Ahaha,Halo Hyuuga-kun."Kiyoshi mengusap tengkuknya.

"Jangan meng-halo-i ku!"

"Emm,ano... Maaf sepertinya senpai salah sangka. Aku bukan pacarnya Kiyoshi senpai."Kagami menginterupsi.

"Siapa kau?"

"Oh iya aku lupa menanyakan namamu tadi. Haha. Namamu siapa?"Hyuuga dan Kagami _sweatdrop_.

"Junpei,Teppei! Sedang apa kalian didepan pintu?! Cepat segera latihan!"Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna cokelat berteriak dari ujung ruangan.

"Sepertinya aku menunggu diluar saja senpai."Kagami hendak keluar,tapi segera ditahan Kiyoshi.

"Kau sebaiknya duduk dibangku penonton saja."

"Apa tidak mengganggu?

"Tidak,tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."Kagami segera naik kebangku penonton sementara Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga segera berkumpul dengan anggota lainnya dan memulai latihan.

-Goddes Of Miracle-

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar… bolehkah aku bertanya sedikit?"

Kagami mendekati anggota basket yang baru saja mendapatkan istirahat setelah satu jam berlatih. Sebenarnya sudah sejak awal dirinya gatal ingin menghampiri mereka. Tapi segera ditahan begitu melihat seorang perempuan berteriak lantang layaknya coach dari sisi lapangan sembari sesekali meniup peluit yang dikalungkan dileher.

"Boleh saja. Tapi,bisakah kau beritahu siapa kau dan ada urusan apa disini?"

Perempuan dengan surai warna cokelat tanah memperhatikan Kagami dari atas ke bawah. Lantas yang diperhatikan mau tak mau merasa risih akibat intensitas yang diberikan perempuan itu.

"Oh iya. Kau. Aku juga lupa bertanya namamu."Kiyoshi,laki-laki jangkung dengan rambut berwarna cokelat terang berdiri mendekati Kagami yang _sweatdrop_.

"Baka! Kalau kau berkenalan dengan orang lain setidaknya tanyakan dulu namanya!"Lagi-lagi laki-laki dengan surai hitam dan memakai kacamata itu memukul tengkuk Kiyoshi.

"Benar-benar kau ini,Teppei…"Perempuan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Um,perkenalkan namaku Kagami Taira. Aku kesini tersesat dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kiyoshi senpai. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu sesi latihan anda,Um,Sensei berdada rata."Kagami membungkukkan badan.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Sementara perempuan itu meneriakkan hal tidak jelas,anggota basket lainnya menahan tawa bahkan sampai memukul-mukul lantai.

"Kagami… Perempuan yang kau sebut Sensei berdada rata ini seumuran denganku."Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Kagami yang kebingungan.

"Eh? Benarkah? Lalu mengapa dia menjadi coach disini? Dan walaupun dia seumuran denganmu,dadanya juga-"

"Sebaiknya tidak kau teruskan Kagami."Laki-laki berkacamata itu menepuk pundaknya yang lain begitu melihat teman perempuannya hampir meledak.

"Um,baiklah."Oke. Sepertinya kebiasaan Aomine mulai menempel pada Kagami.

"Huft,maaf ya kalau ukuranku ini kecil. Tapi sepertinya kau-Oke abaikan percakapan ini."Perempuan itu pundung begitu melihat ukuran dada Kagami yang lebih besar darinya.

"Ketika yang lebih muda belum tentu yang lebih kecil,kitakore!"Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya dan tanpa kacamata tiba-tiba menggumamkan hal yang tidak jelas.

"Bukan waktunya bercanda,Izuki!"

"Halo! Kenalkan namaku Koganei Shinji kelas 1-B SMA Seirin. Aku bermain basket dan nomor punggungku 6. Disampingku ini namanya Mitobe Rinnosuke sekelas denganku. Nomor punggungnya 8."Laki-laki dengan wajah seperti kucing menjulurkan tangan kehadapan Kagami. Sedangkan laki-laki tinggi disebelahnya hanya menganggukkan kepala. Kagami hanya bisa menyambut tangan tersebut dengan wajah aneh.

"Apa perlu memberitahu nomor punggung segala?"Laki-laki dengan mata sipit dan rambut hitam menatap keduanya tidak percaya.

"Perlu sekali! Mungkin saja ia bisa melihat kita bertanding nanti? Mitobe juga mengatakan demikian. Benar kan,Mitobe?"Laki-laki itu hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalian ini… Perkenalkan,namaku Tsuchida Satoshi kelas 1-C. Perempuan itu coach kami. Namanya Aida Riko. Kelas 1-A. yang berkacamata namanya Hyuuga Junpei sekelas denganku dan orang yang berpantun tidak jelas itu. Namanya Izuki Shun."Ia menunjukkan satu persatu orang yang tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang lazim lainnya.

"Salam kenal Tsuchida Senpai. Sepertinya disini hanya senpai yang 'normal'."Kagami menatap yang lainnya bingung.

"Begitulah."Tsuchida hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku daritadi gatal ingin bertanya. Mengapa anggota basket disini hanya sedikit? Padahal kalau aku lihat di Teiko mereka sampai dibagi menjadi tiga string."Semua langsung menoleh kearah Kagami begitu mendengar kata 'Teiko'.

"Teiko katamu?"Aida menghampiri Kagami.

"Mmm… Iya."

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang Teiko? Bukankah kau belum lama di Jepang,Kagami?"Kiyoshi menatap Kagami.

"Memang benar sih. Aku tahu Teiko karena aku bersekolah disana."

"Eh?!"

"Kenapa memangnya senpai-tachi?"

"Berarti kau kenal Kiseki no Sedai?"Koganei mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kagami yang kontan mundur perlahan.

"Aku berteman dengan mereka."

"Benarkah?!"

"I-iya."

Belum selesai mereka bertanya,tiba-tiba pintu gedung olahraga dibanting dari luar. Dari sana muncul tujuh kepala warna-warni dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai dengan wajah yang seram. Momoi dan Kise berkicau hal tidak jelas. Sementara yang lainnya diam dan melangkah pasti memasuki gedung. Secara reflek Kagami bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi dan teman-temannya sendiri cukup kaget dengan kehadiran para makhluk yang tengah dibicarakan tersebut.

" _Speak of devils,they will appear._ "Bisik Kagami.

"Taira,kami tahu kau ada disini."Tanpa menyapa lebih dulu Akashi melantangkan suaranya hingga menggema memenuhi gedung olahraga.

"Sebentar. Ada keperluan apa kalian?"Kiyoshi menahan Kagami yang hendak muncul dari balik punggungnya sementara Aida mendekati Akashi.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Kami kesini mencari teman kami yang tersesat akibat kabur dari rumah."Kuroko mengambil alih percakapan sebelum Akashi meledak dan menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada Aida.

"Kagami maksudmu?"

"Benar."

Sembari menggerutu pelan Kagami muncul dan berdiri dihadapan Kuroko dan Akashi. Ujung kemeja flanelnya dipilin berulang kali. Wajahnya ditundukkan. Ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang siap untuk dimarahi kedua orang tuanya. _So helpless._ Kuroko jadi tidak tega untuk memarahinya. Maka dari itu Akashi yang mewakili.

"Kau tahu alasan kami harus memarahimu,Taira?"

"Karena tidak ijin keluar rumah."Kagami semakin menunduk.

"Mengapa tidak memberi kabar kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Kau sibuk saat ku hubungi berkali-kali. Telepon yang lainnya tidak aktif."Kagami memberengut.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur kami dapat menemukan lokasimu menggunakan GPS. Kau tidak tahu sepanik apa orang rumahmu saat menghubungiku. Mereka fikir kau diculik."Akashi menghela nafas.

"M-maafkan aku."Suara Kagami bergetar. Akashi dan lainnya panik. Belum pernah mereka melihat Kagami menangis sedih. Dan berusaha jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Maa,sudahlah. Kalian jangan memarahinya lagi. Untung saja dia bertemu denganku. Jadi kupastikan sedaritadi Kagami baik-baik saja."Kiyoshi menengahi. Telapak tangannya yang besar mengacak pelan surai gradasi Kagami. Membuat Kagami mendongakkan kepala menatap Kiyoshi. Kagami seperti kucing kecil dimata Kiyoshi saat itu. Mata yang memerah dengan kedua bola mata yang melebar dan menyiratkan kebingungan. Kiyoshi terhenyak sesaat.

"Siapa kau?"Aomine dan Kise menatap Kiyoshi benci. Tidak terima akan perlakuan Kiyoshi terhadap Kagami.

"Kiyoshi Teppei. Dan selamat datang di klub basket Seirin."

-Goddess Of Miracle-

"Jadi sekolah kalian baru saja membuat klub basket?"

"Pantas saja aku belum mendapat catatan tentang Seirin."

Mereka semua berkumpul pada tiga buah meja yang disusun memanjang. Pada sisi sebelah kiri duduk para anggota Seirin dan pelatih mereka. Sedangkan sisi kanan ditempati oleh anggota Kisedai. Anggota klub basket Seirin segera mengakhiri sesi latihan mereka dan mengajak murid-murid Teiko tersebut untuk makan di Majiba. Awalnya Akashi hendak menolak. Namun Kagami dan Aomine bahkan Kuroko menatapnya memohon seperti anak anjing yang belum diberi makan tuannya selama berhari-hari. Mana mungkin kan ia menolak saat Taira-nya memberi tatapan memohon? Sementara Momoi,Kise dan Kuroko berbincang-bincang dengan anggota Seirin,Kagami dan Aomine mengadakan lomba makan. Akashi dan Midorima hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menatap antara kagum dan ngeri. Murasakibara sendiri hanya menghabiskan tiga burger dan melanjutkan tiga kotak maiubo yang entah secara ajaib muncul dihadapannya.

"Kali ini aku menang,Bakagami!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah besok!"

Kagami segera menenggak habis cola yang dipesannya. Setelah menjulurkan lidah kearah Aomine,ia mendengarkan percakapan antara Seirin dan Teiko. Sesekali ia bertanya pada Kuroko tentang hal apa yang dilewatkannya. Mengabaikan Aomine yang marah-marah disebelahnya.

"Kami minta maaf kalau Taira telah mengganggu latihan kalian."Akashi buka suara.

"Tidak masalah. Kagami cukup tenang saat kami berlatih."Aida membalas dari seberang meja.

"Serius-ssu?!"Kise membelalakkan mata.

"Heh? Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa tahan,Bakagami."Aomine mengejek.

"Hey! Aku punya kontrol diri yang baik,Aho!"Kagami menginjak kaki Aomine.

"Dan yang seperti itu kau sebut kontrol diri yang baik?"Midorima menatap Kagami tidak percaya.

"Sakit,Ao-chin?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?!"

"Abaikan mereka,Aida-san. Apa benar kau sebagai pelatih anggota tim basket Seirin?"

Aida hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Hee?! Keren sekali-ssu! Benar kan,Momo-cchi?"

"Keren sekali,Senpai. Lalu siapa yang menjadi ketua tim?"

Seluruh anggota Seirin menunjuk kearah Hyuuga bersamaan.

"Hey,hey. Apa-apan ini?! Bukankah ketuanya Kiyoshi?"

"Ayolah,Hyuuga-kun. Aku tahu kau pantas menjadi ketua."Kiyoshi tersenyum.

Hyuuga hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya keras.

"Kufikir Kiyoshi-senpai yang menjadi ketua."

"Aku juga-ssu. Ada hawa kuat yang terpancar dari Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Itu karena dia termasuk Uncrowned King,nanodayo."

Seluruhnya diam memandang Midorima seksama.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengetahui tentang Uncrowned King,Midorima."

"Aku selalu memperhatikan kemampuan lawanku dilapangan,nanodayo."

"Kok sedikit mirip stalker ya?"Kise berbisik.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu,Kise!"

"Kiyoshi Teppei si Hati Besi."

"Haha,aku sangat terkesan kalian berdua masih mengingatku,Akashi,Midorima. Tapi sebaiknya kalian tidak memanggilku begitu."

"Eh,kenapa Senpai? Itu nama yang keren! Benar kan Kuroko?"Kagami menyikut Kuroko pelan.

"Memang keren,Kagami-chan. Tapi terdengar seperti Kiyoshi-san tidak memiliki hati."

"Bahkan Kuroko mengetahui apa yang kurasakan."

"Begitu yah? memang benar sih. Apalagi Senpai aslinya memiliki sifat yang ramah dan baik hati."Kiyoshi memerah mendapat pujian dari Kagami.

"Aku ingat kau. Kau yang selalu menggangguku mencetak skor saat itu. Sangat menyebalkan."Murasakibara menatap Kiyoshi sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan makan. Kiyoshi hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Tapi Kagamin juga punya julukan yang lebih hebat lagi!"

"Benar-ssu! Dan dikenal sampai luar negeri!"

"Benar begitu,Kagami?"Anggota Seirin menatapnya. Julukan dalam hal apa sampai dikenal diluar negeri? Mereka jadi penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya Kagami Taira dihadapan mereka ini.

"Hei sudahlah."Kagami hanya menggaruk pipinya yang memerah.

"Kalian jangan membuat Kagami makin besar kepala."Aomine mengorek telinganya dengan ekspresi malas.

"Kau itu yang besar kepala tapi otak kosong!"Kagami menggeram.

"Kalau otakku kosong mana mungkin aku bisa mahir dalam basket,Bakagami!"

"Itu karena kau selalu membayangkan bola basket seperti dada para perempuan! Menjijikkan!"Kagami memasang tampang jijik.

"Apa katamu?!"Aomine menggebrak meja. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Muncul banyak kerutan diwajahnya.

"Benar begitu,Kagamin?"Momoi memasang ekspresi antara tidak percaya dan jijik.

"A-aku tidak menyangka…"Kise mengigil hebat.

"Aku berani sumpah! Aku dan Kuroko tidak sengaja memergoki si Aho ini sedang meremas bola basket yang dipegangnya dengan wajah mesum!"

"Aku sampai harus menarik Kagami-chan yang hampir muntah melihatnya. Walau aku sendiri ingin muntah."Kuroko dan Kagami saling berpegangan tangan. Menguatkan diri mereka bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah melihat dan harus mengingat kembali mimpi buruk yang lalu.

Midorima tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Murasakibara hampir saja mengeluarkan maiubo yang telah menyatu dengan salivanya. Keluar busa dari mulut Kise dan Momoi. Sedangkan Akashi reflek menancapkan gunting dimeja. Membuat semuanya makin takut dan ingin muntah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Anggota Seirin sendiri membelalakkan mata mereka lebar-lebar. Walau mereka setahun diatas anak-anak dihadapannya,mereka sudah pernah sekali dua kali membaca buku demikian. Dan tidak sampai melampiaskannya kepada bola. Oke sudah dipastikan mereka butuh rehab sebelum berani menyentuh bola basket lagi.

"Kau ku skors dari semua lapangan basket dan semua jenis bola sampai kami semua kembali normal,Daiki."Titah mutlak Akashi.

Aomine Daiki hanya bisa pasrah tanpa melawan. Menyandarkan diri pada kursi yang didudukinya dan menghela nafas panjang tanpa berusaha men- _death glare_ Kagami dan Kuroko yang telah memergokinya dan membuka aibnya didepan teman-teman bahkan kenalan baru mereka hari ini. Andai saja ia lebih peduli pada sekitarnya mungkin ia tidak akan dipergoki orang lain sedang melakukan hal itu. Aomine Daiki harus berhati-hati lain kali. Ia pastikan itu. Janjinya pada diri sendiri.

Sedangkan dalam hati,Kagami menghela nafas lega karena identitasnya tidak jadi dibongkar dihadapan para senpai kenalannya. Bukan karena tidak ingin bercerita. Tapi Kagami masih belum siap untuk membahas segala hal yang menyangkut tentang identitasnya. Kuroko dan Akashi sendiri tersenyum dalam diam begitu berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan yang harus menyebutkan nama para personil yang sedang tidak ingin dibahas Kagami. Terlebih lagi mereka tidak ingin banyak orang yang tahu tentang identitas Kagami Taira. Mana mungkin mereka ingin menambah list siapa saja yang akan memperebutkan Kagami,bukan?


	11. Chapter 11

Kagami Taira segera merapikan alat tulis dan lari keluar kelas begitu Yamazaki-Sensei,Guru Mata Pelajaran Sosiologi menutup pintu kelas. Ia mengabaikan panggilan Akashi dikelas dan anggota Kisedai yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dikoridor. Mukanya merah padam dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia bahkan mengabaikan poninya yang berantakan tertiup angin ditiap langkahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi-ssu?"Kise menatap heran ujung koridor yang mulai sepi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,Kise-kun."Kuroko menatap datar kearah yang sama.

"Mungkin ia ingin kebelakang?"Ujar Aomine sambil mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

"Toilet ada sebelah sana,Ao-chin."Murasakibara menunjuk arah berlawanan dari arah pandang Kuroko dan Kise.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berlatih,nodayo."Midorima memandangi Akashi yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu kearah gedung olahraga.

"Eh?! Memangnya Midorin tidak penasaran dengan Kagamin?"Momoi menunjuk koridor yang sama.

"Tsundere mana mungkin bicara jujur,Satsuki."

"Siapa yang tsundere?!"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mido-chin."

"Aku tidak!"

"Benar-ssu! Disini cuma Midorima-cchi yang tsun-tsun."

"Kise!"

"Mana mungkin penjahat bicara jujur,Midorima-kun."

"Kuroko! Kau!"

"Jadi Midorin penjahat?"

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" 

-Goddess Of Miracle-

"Gara-gara kalian tidak mendengarkan perkataanku sekarang kita terkena hukuman."

Midorima menggerutu kesal. Kalau saja ia mengabaikan makhluk-makhluk aneh itu mungkin ia tidak akan ikut mengelilingi lapangan sepuluh putaran. Ia terkadang bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia masih saja mau dekat-dekat makhluk ajaib dengan warna rambut seperti pelangi itu. Dan bahkan hampir mengkategorikan mereka sebagai teman.

' _Ehem,Tsunderima… Akui saja kau memang mau berteman dengan mereka.'_

' _Berisik,nanodayo!'_

"Berisik sekali kau Midorima."

"Berisik itu keahlian Kise."

"Kau benar."

"Hey! Kalian membicarakan aku padahal aku tepat disamping kalian-ssu!

"Bukan urusanku."

" _Meanie…_ "

"Wajah jelekmu tidak akan mempan padaku,Kise."

"Ini charmku!"

"Charm?"Aomine mendengus.

"Iya-ssu! Seperti benda aneh yang dibawa Midorima-cchi setiap hari dengan title 'benda keberuntungan."

"Oh,benda ajaib dari Oha-Asa?"

"Itu bukan benda aneh dan ajaib! Dan Oha-Asa selalu benar!"

"Oha-Asa _freak_."

"Dekil."

"Tsunderima."

"Ganguro."

"Huft,sudahlah jangan berdebat terus-ssu. Lebih baik kita selesaikan putaran ini dan segera berlatih."

"Tumben kau benar Kise."

"Aomine-cchi jahat!"

"Sepertinya berlari membuat _gear_ diotaknya bekerja dengan baik."

"Midorima-cchi!"

"Daripada kalian berdebat,sebaiknya kalian bantu Kuro-chin. Ia sudah tergeletak dan tak bergerak sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Murasakibara yang sejak tadi diam membuka suara. Kontan semua menoleh kearah Kuroko yang memang tergeletak dilantai gym dengan posisi wajah dan seluruh tubuh bagian depan menempel dilantai.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri daritadi?!"Bentak ketiganya.

~

"Jadi,kenapa sejak tadi kalian berisik sekali? Bahkan kau juga Shintarou."

Semua tertawa dalam hati melihat Midorima yang gelagapan.

"Kalian juga. Sejak kapan kalian jadi tidak konsentrasi?"

"A-ah,maafkan kami Akashi-cchi."

"Aku berasumsi beberapa bulan sebelumnya staminamu sudah mengalami kemajuan,Tetsuya. Tapi ternyata salah."

"Aku rasa sejak awal Akashi-kun sudah tahu."

Latihan dihentikan begitu anggota Kisedai tidak berhenti melakukan adu mulut disetiap sesinya. Awalnya Akashi hanya akan mendiamkan mereka. Lalu ketika volume percakapan mereka makin membesar,Akashi akan menghukum mereka. Namun sayangnya anggota Kisedai hari ini seperti menguji kebaikan Akashi. Maka dari itu,setelah mereka dihukum berat membersihkan 3 gedung olahraga,mereka semua dikumpulkan di lapangan basket dekat rumah Aomine. Untunglah besok hari sabtu. Tidak ada kelas,hanya beberapa pelajaran tambahan. Namun begitu,tidak baik bagi anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama masih berkeliaran mengenakan seragam saat jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam bukan?

"Aka-chin,aku lapar."Murasakibara mengemut jari telunjuknya.

"Sebentar lagi,Atsushi. Setelah yang lainnya menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kalian,cepat jawab. Kalau tidak aku akan menghancurkan seluruh tulang kalian."Tatap Murasakibara nyalang yang disambut gidikan ngeri Kise dan Aomine.

"Aku rasa kalian tidak bisa menahan rasa keingin tahuan kalian ya?"Pertanyaan Akashi dijawab anggukan cepat.

Akashi hanya mendengus pelan. Tapi tidak segera menjawab.

"Ada apa memangnya Akashi-kun?"Kuroko melihat ada raut kesal diwajah Akashi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengurus ini sendiri. Tapi rasanya lebih baik kalian juga ikut."

Terlihat sekali raut wajah Akashi tengah menimbang sesuatu yang masih belum dipahami yang lainnya.

"Aka-chin?"

"Maksudnya apa Akashi?"

"Iya-ssu. Aku gak ngerti ada apa?"

Midorima sendiri hanya diam menelisik dari balik kacamatanya.

Setelah membuang nafas kesal,Akashi akhirnya menjawab.

"Tadi siang aku melihat ada surat berwarna merah di laci meja Taira."

.

.

.

"EH?! SIAPA YANG BERANI KAYA GITU/-SSU/-NANODAYO?!"

"Kalian berani berteriak padaku?"Setelah berhasil menutup telinga dari suara-suara yang bergelegar hebat,Akashi menguliti kawan sepermainan basketnya itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kelimanya mundur teratur saat Akashi berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Err,Akashi-cchi… Jangan marah begitu. Nanti cepet keriput lo-"

*JLEB*

Tumbang satu orang. Yang lain menjerit histeris.

"Ada lagi?"Sisanya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ryouta,sebaiknya kau bangun sebelum aku menhujammu sungguhan dengan guntingku."

Kise segera bangkit dan merapikan seragamnya yang kusut karena habis tergeletak diaspal jalanan. Pada tas ditangannya tertancap gunting merah.

"Untunglah aku selamat-ssu."Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih,Kise mengelus mesra tasnya.

Belum sempat Akashi berbicara,muncul sekelompok remaja dengan seragam gakuran dengan garis biru pada pergelangan tangan dan pada bagian kancing kemejanya.

"Klub basket Seirin."

"Yo."

"Doumo."

"Uwaahh,kalian ada apa kesini? Bukankah sekolah kalian tidak begitu dekat dari sini-ssu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh heh?"Muncul perempatan imajiner dikening Hyuuga.

"Santai sedikit Hyuuga."Senpai dengan wajah mirip kucing menepuk keras punggung Hyuuga.

"Kalian sedang latihan drama malam-malam begini?"Kiyoshi memandangi makhluk-makhluk 'mini' dihadapannya.

"Kita sedang tidak latihan drama-nanodayo."

"Lalu,tadi kenapa Kise tiba-tiba tumbang setelah Akashi melemparnya dengan gunting?"

"Padahal kan guntingnya kena tas?"Izuki menimpali perkataan Kiyoshi.

"I-itu,namanya latihan pertahanan diri. Benar kan,Akashi-cchi?"Kise melirik takut-takut.

"Owahh. Seperti kancil yang diancam singa,begitu?"

Yang lainnya mengabaikan perkataan Izuki yang sepenuhnya benar,hanya beda versi.

Lebih tepatnya,anak anjing dan majikan singanya.

"Baiklah. Kembali ke topik utama. Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada orang yang mengirim surat cinta pada Kagami?"Aomine membuka forum.

"Surat cinta?! Siapa yang kirim?! Beraninya mendekati Kagamiku-"Mulut Kiyoshi segera disumpal kaos penuh keringat milik Hyuuga dan menyebabkan Kiyoshi terkapar penuh busa dimulut.

"Apa maksud perkataan Kiyoshi-senpai?"Kuroko berdiri didepan 'mayat' Kiyoshi.

"Ahaha,abaikan d'aho ini,Kuroko."Koganei mendorong mundur Kuroko dan Hyuuga menendang tubuh Kiyoshi kedekat tempat sampah.

"Jadi,kalian disini sedang membahas hal itu?"

Bocah-bocah yang hanya terpaut satu tahun dibawah mereka itu hanya mengangguk perkataan Izuki.

"Kalian yakin itu surat cinta?"Tsuchida yang daritadi diam saja melihat kelakuan ajaib teman-temannya akhirnya membuka suara.

Hening.

"Apa maksudnya senpai?"Kuroko bertanya.

"Ah,benar! Kalau masalah percintaan tanyakan saja Tsuchida! Dia kan sudah punya pacar."Koganei mendorong punggung Tsuchida dan menghadapkannya pada anak-anak pelangi.

"Benar begitu-ssu?! Aku dan Aomine-cchi sepertinya kalah pamor-ssu."

"Jangan bawa-bawa namaku!"Aomine menjitak keras kepala Kise.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi hanya diam. Ia coba mengingat kertas yang hanya sekilas dilihatnya karena segera terhalang oleh punggung Kagami.

"Sepertinya…."


	12. Chapter 12

"Kau tahu, terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di daerah bukit beberapa hari yang lalu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Mengerikan sekali!"

"Iya aku juga dengar. Katanya setelah tiga mobil itu saling menabrak, kemudian ketiga mobil tersebut jatuh ke dalam jurang!"

"Hii… Mengerikan sekali! Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang berada di dalam mobil?"

Kuroko mengabaikan cuap-cuap teman sekelasnya tentang berita terjadinya kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ditolehkannya kepala ke depan. Tepat di depannya tempat duduk Aomine kosong untuk ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini. Seraya menghela nafas kecewa, Kuroko kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke _light novel_ yang baru saja dibelinya tanpa minat membacanya. Memandang kosong susunan kalimat pada kertas di lembar kedua buku tipis itu.

.

.

* * *

' _ **Kagami itu sudah bosan dengan kita semua! Makanya dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar. Heck, bahkan aku yakin ia tidak pernah menganggap kita ada walau hanya sebagai teman. Jadi buang fikiran kita tentang dia! Kagami yang hebat saja tidak sanggup dengan kita, apalagi mereka yang lemah?!'**_

* * *

.

.

"Murasakibara, jangan makan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung!"

Wali kelas 3-C sekaligus guru mata pelajaran sastra Jepang memukul meja dengan penggaris begitu memasuki ruang kelas.

"Tapi aku lapar." Jawab Murasakibara malas.

Guru tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian menatap murid yang berada di barisan paling depan.

"Ada yang tahu tentang Kise Ryouta?"

"Hari ini ia ada jadwal pemotretan di luar kota, Pak."

"Lagi? Kuharap ia dapat mengejar ketertinggalan nanti. Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini. Dan tolong makan dengan tenang, Murasakibara."

"Hn."

.

.

"Momoi Satsuki, Pelatih Sanada menunggumu di ruang guru."

"Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi keluar sebentar, _Sensei_."

Momoi segera keluar kelas begitu mendapat anggukan dari guru yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya. Mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik dari Midorima, Momoi menutup pintu kelas perlahan dan berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas yang kosong menuju ruang guru. Setelah mendapat izin masuk, ia segera mendatangi meja Pelatih Sanada.

"Ada keperluan apa _Coach_?"

"Silahkan duduk dulu, Momoi."

Momoi menarik kursi ke belakang lalu mendudukinya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan teman-temanmu?" Momoi tersenyum kecut.

"Sepertinya bapak harus memberitahu kepada kalian semua nanti tentang suatu hal."

"Maksud bapak?" Momoi menatap bingung pelatih basket yang sedang mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Suruh semuanya berkumpul di _gym_ minggu depan. Tanpa terkecuali."

.

.

"Aku hargai keputusanmu untuk tidak memberitahu mereka sebelumnya, _Sensei_. Tapi bukankah mereka berhak tahu sejak awal?" Ujar Nijimura dari seberang telepon.

"Aku sendiri meragukan keputusan yang sudah ku buat sebelumnya, Nijimura. Maka dari itu aku berniat memberitahu mereka sebelum terlambat." Pelatih Sanada menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Tepat sebelum ujian? Apa itu tidak mengganggu mereka nantinya?" Terdengar nada khawatir dari Nijimura.

"Mereka berbeda, Nijimura. Aku yakin kabar tentang keberadaan Kagami Taira membuat mereka lebih bersemangat. Apalagi kalau mereka tahu tentang pertandingan yang diikutinya."

.

"Apa maksudmu, Momoi?" _Coach_ Sanada memandang bingung Momoi.

"Maafkan aku _Coach_. Tapi mereka semua tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku. Bahkan Tetsu- _kun_ , maksudku Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa kutemukan. Ia bahkan mengalihkan semua panggilan teleponku." Momoi tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak apa, Momoi. Ini semua salahku. Harusnya sejak awal aku memberitahu tentang Kagami Taira kepada kalian." Pelatih Sanada menepuk pelan pundak Momoi.

"Eh? Apa maksud pelatih? Bukankah ia pergi karena tidak sanggup dengan kami?" Pelatih Sanada tertawa. Membuat Momoi semakin tidak mengerti.

"Bisa dapat kesimpulan dari mana kalian? Kagami Taira harus segera kembali ke Amerika karena mendapat panggilan bermain di sana. Ia lupa mengabari kalian karena ponselnya dicuri dan hanya bisa menelepon lewat sekolah karena hanya nomor telepon sekolah yang bisa ia temukan lewat brosur yang ada di tasnya."

"Jadi…." Kedua mata Momoi membulat.

"Sebentar. Kalian semua berfikir demikian?! Sial! Gara-gara aku tidak memberitahu kalian lebih awal malah jadi seperti ini." Pelatih Sanada merutuki dirinya sendiri sementara Momoi membatu.

.

.

.

 **-SEASON 1 SELESAI-**


	13. Chapter 13

**SEASON 2**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **GODDESS OF MIRACLE**

© **riryzha**

* * *

 **Momoi POV**

Setahun lebih sudah berlalu dan sekarang mereka naik ke kelas 2 di _Touo Gakuen_. Lebih tepatnya dirinya dan Aomine serta anak-anak seangkatan mereka. Sementara mantan anggota Teiko yang mendapat gelar ' _Generation of Miracles'_ sekarang menjabat sebagai kakak kelas di sekolah pilihan masing-masing. Tanpa diragukan mereka semua memilih sekolah dengan _background_ yang hebat di bidang olahraga yang tidak jauh dari basket.

Akashi Seijuurou memilih Rakuzan yang berada di Kyoto dengan predikat 4 kali berturut-turut memenangkan kejuaraan _Inter-High_ dan _Winter Cup_. Midorima Shintarou bergabung dengan Shutoku, salah satu dari tiga raja di Tokyo. Kise Ryouta memilih Kaijo yang berada di Kanagawa. Kaijo terkenal dengan _offense_ dan _defense_ yang sangat bagus. Sementara Murasakibara Atsushi memilih Yosen yang berada di Akita. Bersama dengan Himuro Tatsuya, kakak sepupu Kagami Taira, mereka menjadi duo kombinasi yang semakin menguatkan pertahanan Yosen.

Terakhir kali mereka berenam bertemu saat pertandingan _Winter Cup_ sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas kemarin. Itupun mereka bertanding tanpa benar-benar serius. Sehingga susunan peringkat layaknya tingkatan kemampuan mereka selama di Teiko. Rakuzan dengan Akashi yang memimpin disusul Touo dan Aomine. Tempat ketiga diduduki oleh Midorima dan Shutoku.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa Momoi tidak menyebutkan nama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Karena pada dasarnya ia pun kehilangan jejak tentang _The Phantom Six Player_ sejak pertengkaran hebat terjadi di antara mereka.

Pertengkaran yang bermula karena hilangnya sosok Kagami Taira dari ruang lingkup dunia mereka. Pertengkaran yang Momoi sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus melerai keenamnya. Pertengkaran yang semakin memperkeruh hubungan di antara mereka yang sebelumnya sudah membaik karena kedatangan Kagami Taira, harus berakhir akibat pemikiran jelek tentang Kagami Taira yang pergi karena tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka. Sementara yang terjadi adalah hanya Momoi dan Pelatih serta Nijimura- _senpai_ yang mengetahui kebenarannya.

Momoi terisak begitu mengingat tidak ada dari mereka yang mau mendengar permintaan dirinya untuk berkumpul. Padahal Momoi hanya ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini! Sekali saja mereka mau mendengar, pasti tidak akan sesuram ini keadaannya.

Sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, Momoi menerawang menatap langit-langit ruangan besar di atasnya.

Waktukah yang terlalu cepat berlalu atau memang Momoi sudah lelah menghitung hari?

"Momoi- _san_ , pelatih meminta data yang kemarin."

Suara salah satu anggota basket memutus lamunan Momoi.

"Eh?"

" _Sumimasen!_ Apa aku mengganggu, Momoi- _san_? _Sumimasen!_ " Anak laki-laki dengan surai warna cokelat membungkuk seraya meracau meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa, Sakurai- _kun_. Kalau begitu aku menemui pelatih dulu ya." Momoi mengibaskan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memeluk kumpulan kertas.

" _Sumimasen!_ Pelatih juga bilang Aomine- _kun_ wajib hadir saat tes masuk untuk anggota baru. _Sumimasen!_ "

Momoi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Mengumpulkan data sepertinya hal yang lebih mudah daripada menyuruh Aomine untuk hadir saat tes masuk nanti. Momoi sepertinya harus sering bergantung dengan bantuan majalah nista kegemaran Aomine untuk bisa mengontrol makhluk biru itu.

 **Momoi POV End**

-Goddess of Miracle-

"Midorima- _cchi_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Alis Kise terangkat. Dikalungkannya handuk bekas mengelap wajah.

"Oha-Asa bilang hari ini adalah hari yang buruk bagi gemini. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan seburuk ini." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau menonton pertandinganku dengan Kuroko- _cchi_?!" Midorima mengangguk.

"Ah, timku kalah karena para senpai sudah lulus semua dan anak baru masih terlalu kaku. Pelatih terlalu meremehkan Seirin sehingga menurunkan hampir semua anggota baru. Padahal aku sudah bilang tentang Seirin kepada pelatih." Kise mendengus.

"Aku juga melihat pertandingan mereka saat _Inter-High_ waktu itu. Mereka memiliki Kiyoshi Teppei dan beberapa orang lainnya yang cukup menyulitkan. Walau begitu Kise, harusnya kau bisa mengalahkan mereka meski sendirian." Kise memandang tidak percaya ke arah Midorima.

"Kau bercanda, Midorima- _cchi_?! Kau tidak lihat tadi bagaimana Kuroko- _cchi_ dan anggota timnya menghadangku?" Midorima hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, yang paling membuatku kaget ialah saat pelatih mengumumkan latih tanding dengan Seirin seminggu sebelumnya. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu mereka secara langsung. Dan sekali bertemu, ternyata Kuroko- _cchi_ berada di sana- _ssu_!"

"Tidak kusangka ia bersembunyi di Seirin selama ini." Midorima mendengus.

"Aku tidak bersembunyi, Midorima- _kun_."

Keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!"

"Baru saja kok." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu, Kuroko- _cchi_?"

"Aku izin sebentar untuk menyapa kalian." Kuroko menengok ke arah rekan timnya yang menunggu di depan gerbang. Kise dan Midorima mengikuti arah pandang Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau menghilang selama ini, Kuroko?" Midorima melirik dari balik kacamatanya.

"Benar- _ssu_! Kenapa Kuroko- _cchi_ tidak ikut saat pertandingan terakhir?" Kise menatap bingung Kuroko.

"Buat apa berbicara pada kalian yang meragukan Kagami- _chan_?" Tanya Kuroko dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Jangan sebut namanya, Kuroko."

"Memangnya salah kami marah karena ia menghilang begitu saja- _ssu_?" Keduanya menatap dingin.

"Kuroko! Ayo pulang!" Anggota tim Seirin berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan. Memutus kontak mata ketiganya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri." Kuroko segera berbalik dan menyusul teman-temannya yang mulai mendahuluinya.

Melirik sekilas ke arah mantan rekan timnya, Kuroko berbisik dengan nada yang cukup lirih.

" _Andai saja kalian mau mendengar permintaan Momoi-san untuk berkumpul dulu…"_

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko menatap datar isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Momoi. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengabaikan Momoi juga. Hanya saja kelakuan Momoi yang diam saja tidak membela Kagami di hadapan para anggota Generation Of Miracles lainnya seolah-olah membenarkan perkataan Aomine tentang Kagami. Akashi sendiri diam tidak mempedulikan jam latihan mereka terbuang karena argumen yang terjadi di antara rekan tim mereka. Wajar, mereka hanya mengenal Kagami sebentar. Tidak seperti Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa mereka sampai berfikiran jelek seperti itu. Mengabaikan isi pesan, Kuroko kembali membaca bukunya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu, Momoi?" Coach Sanada memandang bingung Momoi.**_

" _ **Maafkan aku Coach. Tapi mereka semua tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku. Bahkan Tetsu-kun, maksudku Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa kutemukan. Ia bahkan mengalihkan semua panggilan teleponku." Momoi tertunduk lesu.**_

 _ **Saat hendak berbelok, tidak sengaja Kuroko memergoki Momoi dan Pelatih Sanada tentang berbincang di depan ruang guru. Kuroko baru saja hendak berbalik kembali ke kelas kalau saja ia tidak mendengar ucapan pelatihnya.**_

" _ **Tidak apa, Momoi. Ini semua salahku. Harusnya sejak awal aku memberitahu tentang Kagami Taira kepada kalian." Pelatih Sanada menepuk pelan pundak Momoi.**_

 _ **Nafas Kuroko tercekat. Kuroko kemudian kembali mengintip.**_

" _ **Eh? Apa maksud pelatih? Bukankah ia pergi karena tidak sanggup dengan kami?" Pelatih Sanada tertawa. Membuat Momoi mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi tidak mengerti.**_

 _ **Kuroko juga tidak mengerti mengapa pelatihnya sampai tertawa seperti itu.**_

" _ **Bisa dapat kesimpulan dari mana kalian? Kagami Taira harus segera kembali ke Amerika karena mendapat panggilan bermain di sana. Ia lupa mengabari kalian karena ponselnya dicuri dan hanya bisa menelepon lewat sekolah karena hanya nomor telepon sekolah yang bisa ia temukan lewat brosur yang ada di tasnya."**_

" _ **Jadi…." Kedua mata Momoi membulat.**_

 _ **Ekspresi yang sama menghiasi wajah Kuroko. Kenapa tidak terfikirkan sejak awal untuk menelepon nomor rumah Kagami yang ada di Amerika?!**_

" _ **Sebentar. Kalian semua berfikir demikian?! Sial! Gara-gara aku tidak memberitahu kalian lebih awal malah jadi seperti ini." Pelatih Sanada merutuki dirinya sendiri sementara Momoi membatu.**_

 _ **Kuroko sendiri segera kembali ke kelas dengan tekad akan menghubungi Kagami ketika sampai di rumah nanti.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ohayou~

Fyuh, dalam seminggu akhirnya bisa update dua kali seperti sebelumnya.

Terima kasih tetap stay and menunggu kembalinya GoM story ini ^3^

Dan sepertinya gaya penulisanku agak berbeda ya...

dan semakin sedikit(?)

Hmm... Apa cuma perasaanku saja?

Ah sudahlah. yang penting alur ceritanya tetap hehehe #maksa

-Dan kenapa di beri dengan Season 2?

Karena season 2 ini masanya mereka di High School. Jadi, begitulah~

Okay sekian sapaan Author untuk pembuka Season 2 ini.

See ya next time~


	14. Chapter 14

**GODDESS OF MIRACLE**

 **SEASON 2**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

" _I see… Sepertinya keadaannya semakin memburuk karena kehadiranku." Terdengar jelas nada sendu dari seberang telepon._

" _Ini semua bukan salahmu, Kagami-chan."_

" _Kau tidak lihat apa dampak dari kepergian mendadakku, Kuroko?"_

" _Kagami-chan… Itu semua adalah kesalahan mereka yang terlalu meragukanmu dan pertemanan kita semua. Ditambah pula dengan kesalahan Coach yang tidak memberitahu lebih awal."_

" _Walau begitu kau tepat percaya padaku, Kuroko."_

" _Karena aku mengenal Kagami-chan sama seperti diriku sendiri." Kuroko tersenyum._

" _Ku-kuroko! Ketidak hadiranku di sana sepertinya membuatmu semakin lihai menggodaku, ya." Wajah Kagami memerah. Menandingi warna rambutnya._

 _Kuroko berusaha menahan senyuman yang semakin merekah di bibirnya._

 _Terdengar suara teriakan dari ujung telepon._

" _Kuroko, sepertinya aku harus latihan lagi. Nanti akan kuhubungi sesampainya di rumah."_

" _Titip salamku untuk Nijimura-senpai."_

" _Tentu. Bye, Kuroko."_

" _Bye, Kagami-chan."_

 _KLIK_

.

.

Now

Akashi tengah mengawasi latihan para anggota tim baru ketika _Coach_ Shirogane memasuki gym.

*PRIIIIIITT*

 _Coach_ membunyikan peluit yang tergantung di lehernya. Tanpa aba-aba semua anggota termasuk _Uncrowned Kings_ dan Akashi Seijuurou berbaris rapi dihadapan pelatih mereka. Berdiri dengan sikap sempurna dalam diam selagi menunggu pelatih mereka mulai berbicara.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini. Semoga kalian bisa mengikuti metode latihan yang diberikan tanpa hambatan sedikitpun."

"Tentu _Coach_!" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Sebelum latihan hari ini berakhir, saya ingin mengumumkan beberapa hal terkait metode latihan basket kita selama dua bulan kedepan."

Pelatih diam sejenak sementara murid-murid dihadapannya mulai berbisik mengenai metode latihan apa yang akan diberikan.

"Akashi Seijuurou," Ujar pelatih mereka. Membuat suara berbisik di antara mereka mereda.

Akashi maju ke depan barisan.

"Mibuchi Reo," laki-laki dengan surai hitam legam maju dan berdiri di sebelah kiri Akashi.

"Hayama Kotarou," laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan senyum lebar di wajahnya mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan Akashi.

"Dan Nebuya Eikichi." Laki-laki dengan tubuh besar, kulit kecokelatan dan rambut hitam sepanjang satu senti berdiri di sebelah Hayama.

"Kalian aku tugaskan untuk menemani tamu kita selama dua bulan ke depan ini."

"Bagaimana dengan latihannya _Coach_?" Tanya Mibuchi. Akashi hanya memandang pelatih Shirogane sekilas kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ah, tenang saja. Kalian masih bisa berlatih. Karena kebetulan tamu kita juga akan membantu dalam latihan." Perkataan Pelatih mereka semakin membingungkan anggota timnya.

"Itu yang pertama. Yang kedua, tolong jaga nama baik sekolah ini selama tamu datang. Terutama mereka dari luar Jepang. Jadi kemungkinan besar mereka akan memakai bahasa asing ketika berbicara. Nanti juga ada penerjemah yang menemani mereka kalau di antara kalian ada yang kesulitan berkomunikasi. Sekian itu saja. Kalian boleh bubar."

Pelatih Shirogane kemudian pergi meninggalkan gym.

Para anggota tim basket mulai berpencar. Ada yang mengambil bola basket dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang besar. Ada yang mengambil kain pel. Ada pula yang langsung memasuki ruang loker kemudian membasuh diri di kamar mandi yang tersedia di sana.

Tanpa berniat untuk membersihkan diri apalagi mengganti seragam, Akashi segera mengambil barang-barang miliknya dan berjalan keluar gym. Mengabaikan tatapan heran anggota tim inti Rakuzan.

"Sepertinya Sei- _chan_ kenal siapa tamu yang di maksud pelatih."

"Sepertinya begitu, Reo- _nee_."

"Jangan mengurusi urusan orang lain. Kita masih ada _project_ yang harus diselesaikan."

Nebuya berbalik meninggalkan Mibuchi dan Hayama menuju ruang loker. 

-Goddess of Miracle-

"Ugghh…"

Tampak seorang gadis kecil tengah berjinjit di depan sebuah rak manisan. Tangan kirinya memegang rak sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai bagian kedua dari atas yang merupakan barisan bungkus besar permen warna-warni. Sesekali meloncat namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, gadis itu berhenti dan menunduk dengan bibir bawah yang dimajukan.

"Sebaiknya aku minta tolong _nii-chan_ saja." Gumamnya seraya berbalik dan hampir menabrak seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya tengah mengambil bungkus besar permen warna-warni yang dilirik gadis itu sebelumnya.

" _Gomen…_ " Wajahnya semakin ditekuk begitu melihat orang dihadapannya dengan mudah mengambil permen kesukaan miliknya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Dan ini untukmu." Orang tersebut kemudian memberikan bungkus besar itu kepada sang gadis kecil.

"Eh? Untukku? Memangnya _Onee-chan_ tidak mau?" Tanyanya sambil memeluk bungkusan tersebut.

"Nah, aku tidak sedang ingin manisan." Anak perempuan yang lebih besar tersebut tersenyum sambil mengusap surai hijau milik sang gadis kecil.

"Terima kasih _Nee-chan_." Ujar sang gadis kecil tersipu malu.

"Tidak masalah, gadis kecil." Ia tertawa.

"Namaku Midorima Shina." Gadis kecil itu sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Ah, salam kenal Shina- _chan_. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Anak perempuan itu berjalan menjauhi Shina sambil melambaikan tangan yang disambut dengan gerakan yang sama oleh Shina hingga sosoknya hilang dibalik rak makanan ringan.

"Shina!"

Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di belakangnya muncul sosok dengan surai yang sama dengan miliknya dan memakai kacamata.

" _Nii-chan!_ " Teriaknya kegirangan sambil berlari menabrakkan diri ke dalam pelukan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Mengapa kau pergi sendirian?" Kakak laki-lakinya menatap tajam sang adik.

"Ummm, aku ingin manisan ini." Katanya sambil menunjukkan bungkusan yang dipeluknya.

Sang kakak kemudian melirik rak manisan lalu bungkusan yang berada di tangan adiknya bergantian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengambilnya?"

"Ah, tadi ada _Nee-chan_ baik hati yang mengambilkannya untukku!"

"Kau sudah berterima kasih dengan orang itu?"

"Tentu! Tapi Shina lupa menanyakan nama _Nee-chan_ cantik itu." Shina memberengut.

"Kalau bertemu lagi kau bisa menanyakan namanya." Laki-laki itu merenung.

"Tentu saja! Oh iya! _Nee-chan_ itu tingginya sepundak _Nii-chan_ dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah agak gelap di bagian bawah sepunggung!" Ujar Shina bersemangat seraya mengingat ciri-ciri _Nee-chan_ _ **-nya**_.

Nafas laki-laki itu tercekat. 'Mana mungkin dia. Paling hanya perempuan yang mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna tersebut.' Bathinnya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera membayar barang belanjaan sebelum hari makin gelap." Laki-laki itu menuntun adiknya ke meja kasir, membayar barang yang dibelinya, kemudian bergegas pulang.

.

.

' _ **Akashi, apa kau mendengar kabar kalau ia pulang ke Jepang?'**_

Midorima menatap layar ponselnya lekat.

TRING!

' _ **Aku tidak dengar kabar apapun, Shintarou. Tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau ia ada di Jepang.'**_

' _ **Kalau begitu, apa perlu kita memberitahu yang lain?'**_ Dengan cepat ia membalas.

TRING!

' _ **Sepertinya tidak perlu. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana yang lain menghadapinya tanpa persiapan. Karena kita sendiri tidak perlu melakukan apapun.'**_

' _ **Apa maksudmu, Akashi?'**_

TRING!

' _ **Biarkan saja ia kembali. Ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kita yang sekarang, Shintarou. Karena Kiseki no Sedai yang sekarang tidak selemah yang dulu.'**_

Kening Midorima berkerut. Kemudian ingatannya akan pertandingan Kise melawan Kuroko terlintas di pikirannya.

' _ **Kau yakin Akashi?'**_

TRING!

' _ **Tentu, Shintarou. Aku Absolute. Dan aku tidak kalah olehnya dua kali.'**_

' _ **Semoga saja kali ini kau benar, Akashi.'**_

Midorima meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Buku yang sebelumnya diabaikan karena membalas pesan diambilnya kembali.

"Jadi pertarungan yang sebenarnya di mulai dari sekarang?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Kyoto…

"Kau akan kukalahkan Kagami Taira. Bersiaplah sebelum kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan merasakan hukuman menyakitkan dariku, _My Empress…_

.

.

.  
To be Continue…

* * *

Wait! Kenapa jadi gini? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?!

Kenapa aku yang nulis aku juga yang nanya?

AH, yasudahlah…

(Authornya gak tanggungjawab banget! Jelasin!)

Nahhh…


	15. Chapter 15

**GODDESS OF MIRACLE**

 **SEASON 2**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

"Muro- _chin_ … Bisakah kau pegang _snack_ -ku sebentar?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Himuro, Murasakibara melimpahkan sekantung cemilan di tangan Himuro dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Himuro yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum maklum. Selagi menunggu, tiba-tiba saku celananya bergetar cukup lama. Menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan susah payah Himuro mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut sebelum panggilan berakhir.

Berbicara cukup lama di telepon membuatnya tidak menyadari Murasakibara telah kembali sampai kantung di tangannya diambil oleh Murasakibara. Murasakibara mengabaikannya dan mulai memakan cemilannya dengan nikmat.

Barulah ketika telepon berakhir dan Himuro memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, Murasakibara angkat bicara.

"Dari Kaga- _chin_?"

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu Atsushi?" Alis Himuro terangkat.

"Muro- _chin_ selalu tersenyum tiap kali Kaga- _chin_ menelepon." Jawabnya di tengah kunyahan.

Himuro hanya bisa tersenyum. Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Muro- _chin_ tidak cerita apapun kepada Kaga- _chin_ kan?"

"Tenang saja. Tidak mungkin aku cerita hal itu kepadanya." Himuro tertawa pelan.

"Baguslah. Lagi pula buat apa cerita hal bodoh macam itu." Tawa Himuro makin pecah.

"Kalau itu merupakan hal bodoh, mengapa kau mengikuti permain mereka, Atsushi?" Himuro menyikut pelan Murasakibara.

"Nah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti." Jawab Murasakibara sekenanya.

Himuro lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu mau aku bantu?"

"Muro- _chin_ mau membantuku?" Murasakibara menatap heran Himuro.

"Kebetulan aku sedang senggang." Tersungging senyum tipis di bibir Himuro.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi kalau begitu." Murasakibara lalu menarik lengan Himuro dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya memeluk plastik cemilannya.

-Goddess of Miracle-

"Wow! Apa yang kau baca itu Hyuuga?" Tanya Kiyoshi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _gym_.

"Undangan _basketball camp_ untuk sekolah di Tokyo?" Hyuuga menatap lembaran brosur yang diberikan Aida Riko dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kiyoshi.

"Lebih tepatnya hanya sekolah tertentu di Tokyo yang diundang." Koreksi Aida.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahu kami?" Izuki mengambil brosur dari tangan Hyuuga dan membacanya bersama dengan anggota tim lainnya.

"Sepertinya _senpaitachi_ juga harus membaca lembaran lain yang ada di dalam amplop."

Kuroko mengacungkan sebuah amplop yang dipegangnya.

"Whoa! Aku lupa ada Kuroko sejak tadi!" Anggota tim selain Kuroko hanya bisa mengurut dada.

"Memang isinya apa Kuroko?" Tanya Furihata, teman satu angkatannya seraya mendekati pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu.

"Seirin termasuk tim basket yang diundang untuk mengikuti _basketball camp_ yang diselenggarakan di Chigasaki."

"Chigasaki katamu?" Hyuuga mengerang.

"Iya. Ada masalah _senpai_?" Kuroko menatap Hyuuga bingung.

"Kesini semuanya. Riko, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan yang lainnya." Riko hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tampang bingung sementara para anggota tim berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan Hyuuga berada di tengah.

"Kalian ingat latihan tahun lalu?" Semuanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian rasakan saat itu?"

"Lelah luar biasa." Jawab Furihata.

"Aku sampai hampir tak bisa bergerak." Sambung Koganei.

"Kulitku hampir saja gosong karena dijemur seharian di pantai-" Ucapan Izuki terputus karena teringat sesuatu. Begitu pula dengan anggota tim lainnya yang kemudian memasang tampang _horror_.

"Aaahhh! Jauhkan _Coach_ dari pantai! Jangan sampai ia melihatnya!" Kawahara setengah memekik.

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan wajah pucat.

"Kalian tahu, latihan yang diberikan _Coach_ masih lebih ringan dibandingkan dengan Alex- _san_." Ujar Kuroko yang mematung.

"Alex itu siapa, Kuroko?" Tanya Tsuchida yang sejak tadi diam.

"Bibinya Kagami- _chan_ dan Ibu dari Himuro Tatsuya pemain Yosen nomor 12." Jawab Kuroko.

"Jadi mereka sepupu?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Memang Alex itu siapa?" Kiyoshi bertanya dengan tampang polos.

"Itu yang sejak tadi kita tanyakan,d'Aho!" Hyuuga memukul cukup keras kening Kiyoshi.

"Haha, maksudku.. Memangnya Alex itu siapa sampai bisa mengajari mereka?" Jelas Kiyoshi seraya mengusap keningnya yang merah.

" _Senpai_ tidak tahu? Alex itu kan mantan pemain WNBA. Namanya Alexandra Garcia." Fukuda menunjukkan layar _handphone_ yang menyala. Dari layar tersebut terdapat tulisan artikel dari sebuah laman di website mengenai profil seorang Alexandra Garcia.

"WOW! Jadi mereka berdua diajari oleh mantan WNBA?" Semuanya kecuali Kuroko memandang takjub.

"Sebentar… Itu artikel apa memangnya Fukuda?" Tanya Furihata yang segera mengambil ponsel tersebut dan men- _scroll_ nya ke atas.

"Generation of The Goddess?" Alis Hyuuga terangkat.

"Coba bacakan secara kencang Furi!" Ujar Koganei.

"Sebentar senpai… Ah…

' **Generation of The Goddess**

LA,2015. _Generation Of The Goddess_. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang mereka? Para dewi pebasket yang melegenda di Amerika. Kemampuan mereka yang jarang sekali ditemukan 10 tahun sekali inilah yang membuat nama mereka dielu-elukan diseluruh pelosok. Namun sebenarnya,siapakah mereka? Dan apa saja kemampuan mereka? Dan terdapat kabar bahwa ada anggota termuda didalamnya! Berikut hasil wawancara dan penelusuran singkat kami dengan para anggota.

'Eh? Artikel yang itu?!' Bathin Kuroko takut.

Dengan cepat Kuroko segera merebut ponsel tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di dalam saku.

"Hey! Furi belum selesai baca!"

"Kenapa kau ambil, Kuroko?!"

"Kuroko, cepat kembalikan!"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mmm, Ano Kuroko… Apa kamu merebut ponsel itu karena tahu ada nama Kagami Taira di sana?" Tanya Furihata yang membuat semuanya hening seketika.

Kuroko bungkam dengan keringat yang mulai mengalir di keningnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kita tidak boleh membaca artikel yang ada nama Kagaminya?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Kagami itu teman kecilnya Kuroko yang pergi tiba-tiba setahun lebih yang lalu." Jawab Kiyoshi seraya mengacak surai biru langit Kuroko.

"Kau sedih karena belum bisa menemukannya, Kuroko?" Aida tiba-tiba ikut dalam lingkaran mereka.

Beberapa menghela nafas karena pembahasan yang seharusnya tidak didengar _Coach_ nya sudah berakhir dan berganti dengan topik lainnya.

Kuroko tidak memberitahu kepada para _senpai_ nya kalau ia kembali berhubungan dengan Kagami. Ia juga bungkam tidak membocorkan info apapun terkait Kagami kepada mantan rekan setimnya di Teiko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

Berbohong sekali saja tidak dosa, kan?

"Sebentar… Kenapa nama Kagami ada di dalam artikel dengan judul yang sama dengan Alex?" Tanya Tsuchida.

"Eh, Tsuchida benar!" Sahut Koganei.

Kuroko mengumpat dalam hati.

'Shit! Lagi-lagi Tsuchida- _senpai_.'

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita lebih khawatir dengan para peserta _basketball camp_ bulan april nanti?" Kuroko mengingatkan.

"Ah! Aku yakin Touo _Gakuen_ ikut." Jawab Aida.

"Shutoku." Sambung Hyuuga dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Seiho." Lanjut Furihata seraya meringis.

"Kirisaki Daichi." Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan menyebut nama sekolah mereka dengan ekspresi bahagia begitu! Ingat apa yang mereka lakukan dengan lututmu?" Aida memukul punggung Kiyoshi dengan papan klip.

"Ahaha, _gomen gomen_." Kiyoshi menggaruk kepalanya masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

'Wajahmu tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah _senpai_.' Anak kelas satu hanya bisa mendengus tidak percaya.

"Sudah! Saatnya kita latihan! Karena latihan tertunda setengah jam oleh diskusi, latihan hari ini sampai pukul 6 sore." Semua anggota tim mengerang tidak percaya.

"Pemanasan!" Semuanya hendak berpencar.

"Sekarang!" Teriak Aida kencang.

* * *

Huaaa, sorry for very short chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**GODDESS OF MIRACLE**

 **SEASON 2**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

Akashi hanya bisa mendesah kecewa saat ia, rekan satu timnya serta tamu undangan dari Amerika itu berjalan mengelilingi wilayah sekolah Rakuzan. Kemudian dengan nanar ia menatap punggung laki-laki bersurai hitam yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Nijimura Shuzo.

Merasa ditatap, Nijimura menengok ke belakang sebentar lalu tersenyum mengejek dan kembali berbicara dengan pria asing dengan nama _Blake Griffin_. Pemain dengan posisi _Power Forward_ dari _Los Angeles Clippers_. Nijimura sepertinya tahu betul apa yang melintas di pikiran mantan adik kelasnya saat di Teiko dulu.

' _Cih. Kali ini kuakui prediksiku meleset jauh.'_ Batin Akashi.

' _Aku tak memikirkan kemungkinan orang lain yang akan mengambil posisi sebagai tamu.'_

' _Dan terlebih… Shuzo?! Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau ternyata ia ke Amerika.'_

' _Sepertinya banyak yang aku lewatkan.'_

.

 _._

 _._

" _Bro, this is our last stop. And the place where we can teach lots of basketball things to them_." Dengan fasih Nijimura berbicara dengan _Power Forward LA Clippers_ itu.

" _Hum, this place more spacious than I thought_." Ujar Blake sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

" _Hahaha… Japan has started paying attention to basketball too, Blake. You must remember it from now._ " Nijimura menyikut pelan lengan Blake yang dibalas hal yang sama oleh Blake.

" _Okay, okay. I'm just kidding. Shuzo, maybe we can start tomorrow. I'm tired~_ " Blake menguap sambil merenggangkan badan.

" _Geezz old geezer_." Nijimura berbisik pelan.

" _Hey! I heard you!_ " Nijimura mengabaikan Blake dan menghadap Hayama dan Nebuya yang hanya bisa melongo mendengar percakapan keduanya sementara Mibuchi hanya bisa membuang muka. Malu dengan kelakuan –bukan- teman satu timnya.

"Walau Akashi dan Mibuchi sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang kami bicarakan, aku hanya ingin menegaskan kembali bahwa latihan kita dimulai besok siang. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian dan anak-anak yang lain. Mengerti?"

Hayama dan Nebuya mengangguk mantap dengan mata berkilau layaknya menemukan harta karun.

Mibuchi hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menutup muka.

Sementara Akashi mendengus kesal.

" _Blake, you can go first and wait for me in the car. I wanna say something to him._ " Nijimura berbisik pada Blake.

" _I see~ About Taira?_ " Balas Blake tak kalah pelan.

" _Yeah._ "

" _Okay~ Then don't take too long or I left you here_ …" Blake meninggalkan mereka sambil melambaikan tangan dan tertawa.

" _Don't dare you!_ "

Setelah bayangan Blake menghilang dari pandangan, Nijimura memandang mereka satu persatu dengan seksama hingga tatapannya berhenti pada Akashi.

Akashi yang merasa bahwa Nijimura ingin bicara empat mata dengannya hendak meminta anggota timnya untuk pergi lebih dulu kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Nijimura sendiri.

"Tidak perlu, Akashi. Apa yang ingin kubicarakan tidak terlalu rahasia." Nijimura tersenyum miring.

Akashi memicingkan mata.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shuzo?"

Mibuchi mundur beberapa langkah begitu ia merasakan atmosfer di antara keduanya berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

"Aku tahu permainan apa yang kalian mainkan, bocah."

"Hoo~ begitukah?" Akashi menyeringai.

"Yeah, dan akan kupastikan tidak akan ada satupun dari kalian berlima yang bisa menjangkau Taira dengan mudah." Balas Nijimura tak kalah sengit.

"Kau ingin ikut bersaing?" Alis Akashi terangkat sementara matanya menatap tidak percaya Nijimura.

"Ah, tidak~" Nijimura tertawa.

"Sebentar… Berlima maksudmu?"

"Sssttt~ _That's remain a mystery_." Nijimura berhenti tertawa dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan keempatnya.

"Sampai bertemu besok semuanya~" Nijimura melambaikan tangan dengan tetap melangkah pergi.

"Oh… Aku baru tahu ada problem di antara kalian karena seorang perempuan." Ujar Mibuchi sembari melirik adik kelas yang merangkap menjadi kapten tim basket serta ketua OSIS Rakuzan tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau urus masalahmu sendiri, Reo. Dan jangan lupa beritahu yang lainnya soal besok." Akashi mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik Mibuchi dan melangkah pergi menuju ruang OSIS.

-Goddess Of Miracle-

"Baiklah. Semua anggota tim sudah berkumpul semuanya?"

"Muro- _chin_ , kenapa kau berdiri di sana?"

Hampir seluruh pasang mata menatap tidak percaya sosok yang tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan para _Coach_ dari tim basket Tokyo. Yap, minus para _Coach_ yang hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi anak didik mereka.

"Ah~ Kebetulan saja aku diminta secara pribadi oleh para tamu." Himuro tertawa pelan.

"Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk." Bisik Aomine pada Momoi yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku juga _–ssu_." Sahut Kise yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Sana kumpul dengan timmu sendiri!" Aomine mendorong Kise yang merengek.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat mereka nampak Midorima Shintarou yang tengah menggumamkan sesuatu dengan tangan berkeringat.

"Kau kenapa, Shin- _chan_?" Tanya Takao heran.

"Apakah aku salah membawa _lucky item_? Apakah _Oha Asa_ salah memprediksikan bahwa hari ini sebenarnya hari sial untuk _cancer_? Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?" Midorima berbisik sambil menggenggam erat penggorengan di tangannya.

Takao dan anggota tim lainnya hanya bisa melongo begitu samar-samar mereka mendengar isi rapalan 'mantra' seorang Midorima Shintarou.

.

.

Di barisan kelompok dengan _jersey_ warna ungu dan putih tampak biasa saja kalau dilihat dari kejauhan. Namun kenyataannya…

"Kenapa kau berjongkok, Murasakibara- _senpai_?" Tanya salah satu adik kelasnya pada seonggok daging dengan rambut berwarna ungu yang berusaha sembunyi di belakang punggung teman satu timnya.

"Aku ingin." Jawabnya sambil mengunyah _maiubo_ dengan rakus.

"Dan kenapa harus makan terburu-buru?" Tanya anggota tim lainnya.

"Karena ini saat terakhirku bisa menikmati hidup." Jawab Murasakibara dengan wajah suram.

Lagi-lagi mereka dibuat bingung dengan tingkah anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang aneh.

Ah, bukan cuma tingkah mereka saja yang aneh. Warna rambut dan karakter mereka saja sudah aneh.

Apa kita melupakan sesuatu?

Ah, iya Seirin!

Hem, mereka tampak biasa saja. Tidak ada masalah. Semua santai- oh Himuro melihat ada sekelebat warna biru berlari menuju kamar mandi.

 **'Alex, salah satu anak kesayanganmu sedang pergi ke kamar mandi. Kenapa kau tidak coba sapa ia lebih dulu?'** Himuro mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Alex yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari taksi sambil menyeringai.

" _Seriously_?!" Pekik Alex senang dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi umum yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat para tim basket berkumpul. Meninggalkan dua orang temannya di belakang yang bingung menatap punggung Alex.

.

.

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi pria…

"Oh ayolah Kagami- _chan_ … Angkat teleponnya…" Bisik Kuroko setengah ketakutan sebelum akhirnya sambungan teleponnya diangkat.

"Hallo Kuroko. Ada apa?"

"Kagami- _chan_! Tolong aku!" Pekik Kuroko.

"Hah?! Kau kenapa memangnya?! Kau dirampok? Memangnya ada perampok yang bisa melihatmu?"

"Entah kenapa kau selalu bisa menghinaku, Kagami- _chan_ …" Kuroko murung.

"Ahaha, _gomen gomen_ … Tapi aku serius. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Kagami serius.

"Aku lebih baik dipandu olehmu daripada Alex _baa-san_ …" Hampir saja Kuroko menangis kalau saja ia tidak ingat ia adalah seorang pria dan tengah menelepon Sang Tambatan Hati.

' _Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?!'_ Batin Kuroko.

"Oh… ah… Hahaha, itu..." Terdengar tawa cukup keras dari seberang telepon.

"Kagami- _chan_!"

"Selamat berjuang ya!" Tawa Kagami makin pecah.

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali, Kagami- _chan_ …" Kuroko menatap ngeri pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ia kunci begitu mendengar pintu kamar mandi lainnya mulai dibuka satu persatu.

' _Itu pasti Alex_ baa-san _. Awas saja kau Himuro-_ nii _.'_ Batin Kuroko.

" _Gomen_ Kuroko..." Ujar Kagami.

"Tidak apa-" Ucapan Kuroko terpotong begitu Kagami melanjutkan… "Kalau memang sulit, lakukanlah demi aku. Yah walau aku pribadi percaya kau pasti mampu melewatinya! Maka dari itu kabari aku setiap hari, oke? Aku akan menunggu."

Kalau saja Kuroko tidak dalam posisi duduk di atas kloset, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh dengan hidung mimisan.

"Ka..ga..mi- _chan_ … Kau… sung…guh tidak…adil…." Bisik Kuroko seraya mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ha? Tidak adil kena-" Kuroko segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengambil tisu yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

'DORDORDOR'

"Tetsuya~ Aku tahu kau ada di dalam~" Alex berteriak dari luar kamar mandi.

" _Kami-sama_ …. Tolong aku…"

..

Di lain tempat…

"Onee- _chan_?! Kau bersekolah di sana?!"

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi Shina- _chan_ …"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Aloha! Finally aku update Goddess of Miracle *wohooo*

Entah aku ingin ketawa nulis ke-OOC-an anggota GOM apalagi Midorima dan Kuroko *rotfl*

Memang agak terburu-buru sih… Maaf ya~

Hope you will like it *wink

Ditunggu comment kalian :D


	17. Chapter 17

**GODDESS OF MIRACLE**

 **SEASON 2**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

" _One more time_!" seru Alex sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Terdengar banyak erangan dari dalam lapangan basket _indoor_ yang ada di areal penginapan daerah perbukitan tersebut.

" _Oh~ Are you wanna run outside_?" Alex menyeringai.

"Kalian mau lari di luar?" Himuro menerjemahkan.

"Noo!"

"Maka dari itu bergeraklah sekarang!"

Dengan muka ditekuk dan tubuh dibanjiri oleh keringat, mereka kembali mengelilingi lapangan.

"Menyuruh kita lari di hutan malam-malam begini?! Apa Alex- _cchi_ tidak waras?!" gerutu Kise yang berlari tak jauh dari Aomine dan Midorima.

"Kau pikir latihan saat kita di Teiko dulu masuk akal?" sahut Midorima sambil mengatur napas.

"Perempuan itu menyeramkan." ujar Aomine sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai menutupi pandangannya.

Midorima dan Kise mengangguk.

Ketiganya kemudian segera menyelesaikan sesi latihan mereka dan menyingkir ke sisi lapangan. Meminum air mineral yang disediakan Momoi dan Aida.

"Hyuuga, Mitobe, Tsuchida… senang bisa mengenal kalian semua…" ujar Koganei yang mulai lunglai.

"Jangan bercanda, Koganei!" desis Hyuuga sebelum ia memapah Koganei ke tepi lapangan dan merebahkannya di lantai.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." ujar Aida sembari membagikan botol minum dan handuk bersih kepada anggota timnya.

Setelah semuanya mendapat minuman dan handuk masing-masing, Aida kembali ke menulis status perkembangan timnya dalam sebuah buku.

" _Kantoku_ , aku belum kebagian minuman dan handuk." sebuah suara dengan nada datar menyapa Aida yang tengah berkutat pada bukunya.

"Demi _Kami-sama_ yang di atas sana! Kuroko!" saking kagetnya, Aida tanpa sadar merobek buku di tangannya.

" _Kantoku_ , bukumu…" ucapan Kuroko terputus begitu Aida mem- _Boston Crab_ Kuroko tanpa ampun.

"Kuroko _teme_! Bisa tidak hilangkan _misdirection_ -mu itu sebentar?! Hampir saja aku jantungan, kau tahu!"

"Akh-ku ti-ugh!- bisa me..lakukan.. tu…" tangan Kuroko berusaha meraih rekan setimnya yang hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

' _Rest In Peace, Kuroko.'_

-Goddess Of Miracle- 

"Yak, apa yang kalian lakukan?! Apa aku menyuruh kalian untuk istirahat sekarang?!" suara melengking Nijimura menggema hingga ke gudang. Dengan pelototan yang tajam ia berhasil membuat anggota tim Rakuzan yang baru berlari ketakutan ke tengah lapangan.

" _Loosen up a bit, will ya?_ " Blake menyikut pelan lengan Nijimura yang hanya dibalas dengan delikan tajam.

" _Okay! Don't give me that look_." Blake mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"Shuuzo, yang kutahu harusnya Mr. Blake yang memberikan arahan. Bukan kau." ujar Akashi tenang. Walau begitu Nijimura sadar betul kalimat sebenarnya dibalik ucapan adik kelasnya semasa di Teiko dulu.

"Asal kau tahu, Akashi. Aku dan Alex lah yang menyusun jadwal latihan Blake dan **Taira**." Nijimura menyebut nama dari anak tunggal keluarga Kagami dengan penuh penekanan dan sedikit membusungkan dada.

Akashi mendecih sebal lalu kembali ke tengah lapangan berkumpul dengan para _uncrowned kings_. Entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak bisa membalas sama sekali ucapan mantan kapten tim-nya di Teiko dulu. Akashi seolah kehilangan keabsolutannya di hadapan Nijimura. Dan itu hanya karena satu hal. Karena Kagami Taira selalu disebut-sebut di setiap percakapan singkat mereka. Membuat konsentrasi Akashi terpecah dan itu **amat sangat bukan** Akashi sekali. Dan sekali lagi, Akashi berdecak kesal.

Kelakuan Akashi yang aneh ini tak luput dari pandangan Mibuchi Reo yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang kakak bagi sang penerus Akashi Corp. tersebut.

"Sei- _chan_ , kalau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." ujarnya sambil memberikan senyum tipis.

Akashi hanya membalas perkataan kakak kelasnya itu dengan alis terangkat yang dilanjutkan dengan dengusan pelan lalu membalikkan badan seolah tidak peduli. Membuat Mibuchi menggeram gemas karena tingkah soknya.

"Untung ganteng." gerutu Mibuchi pelan.

-Goddess of Miracle- 

Taira bersenandung kecil sambil menatap sekeliling. Di sebelahnya Shina mencoba meniru senandung yang dilantunkan Taira dengan caranya yang lucu. Yang tak ayal membuat Taira terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana? Sekolah baruku tidak kalah keren dengan sekolah kakakmu bukan?" tanya Taira.

"Hm…memang benar sih. Tapi kenapa _Nee-chan_ tidak masuk ke Shutoku saja sih? Biar Shintaro- _nii_ bisa kenalan sama _Nee-chan_." gerutu Shina.

Taira meringis.

"Karena di Seirin banyak temanku, Shina- _chan_. Sudah lama pula aku tidak menemui mereka karena sibuk di Amerika. Jadi wajar saja ketika aku pulang ke Jepang, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka." jawab Taira beralasan.

"Oh! Jadi di Seirin banyak teman _Nee-chan_? Nanti Shina boleh kenalan sama mereka, kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Temanku, teman Shina- _chan_ juga." Taira tersenyum hangat.

"Yay! Teman Shina bertambah banyak! Tapi…Shintaro- _nii_ bilang Seirin hanya punya klub basket laki-laki. Lalu bagaimana _Nee-chan_ bermain basket? Kan Taira- _nee_ suka sekali basket." senyum Taira luntur seketika.

"Hem…sepertinya aku akan berhenti bermain basket kurang lebih selama tiga tahun, Shina- _chan_."

Walau Shina masih kecil, tapi ia mengerti senyum kecut yang terpatri di bibir _nee-chan_ nya itu menyimpan banyak arti yang tidak menyenangkan. Maka dari itu Shina memilih diam dan menggenggam erat tangan Taira. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan untuk _nee-chan_ nya yang ramah meski mereka belum lama kenal.

"Ah! Di dekat sini ada Majiba. Shina mau _milkshake_?" tanya Taira mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Shina mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu kita kesana sekalian makan siang. Kau belum makan siang kan?" Taira menarik pelan tangan kecil yang berada di genggamannya.

"Uh-uh! Shina mau kentang goreng dan puding juga!" sahutnya antusias.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas sebelum kita kehabisan puding di sana!"

"Tidak! Shina mau puding! Ayo _Nee-chan_! Kita harus lari biar tidak kehabisan!" seketika tangan mungil itu berganti menarik tangan yang lebih besar dengan wajah penuh ambisi demi sebuah puding. Taira terkikik geli sembari membiarkan dirinya ditarik adik dari Midorima Shintarou itu.

Hah, untunglah ia bisa mengalihkan percakapan yang tidak ingin dia bahas sementara waktu. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berhenti bermain basket. Ada banyak alasan yang membuatnya harus berhenti selama di Jepang.

Pertama, ia tengah bersembunyi dari media baik dari Amerika maupun Jepang. Skandalnya dengan salah satu anggota tim WNBA hampir tercium oleh media. Memang karena hal sepele. Tapi semua orang tahu betapa media selalu melebih-lebihkan sebuah perkara apalagi kalau menyangkut dua orang terkenal.

Taira mengakui dirinya cukup terkenal. Berkali-kali diwawancara membuatnya paham bahwa hidupnya sebentar lagi tidak akan sedamai dulu. Dan masalah sekecil apapun bisa merusak _image_ -nya. _Haters_ -nya akan semakin senang, dan karirnya akan jatuh begitu saja.

Sungguh dunia yang kejam.

Kedua, ia masih menghindari lima orang anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Bukan karena ia takut. _Heck!_ Bahkan ia sudah bersiap akan menampar kelima orang bodoh yang tega menuduhnya dengan hal yang tidak-tidak itu. Tapi Shuuzo bilang itu tindakan yang sia-sia dan membuang tenaga. Dengan menampar, bahkan melempar mereka dengan bola basket pun tidak akan merubah sikap mereka dalam sekejap.

Entah kenapa Shuuzo bisa mengatakan demikian meski tahu kelimanya dulu bisa berubah hanya dengan satu kali bertanding. Tapi melihat seringai yang seringkali menghias wajahnya, Taira tahu ada hal yang Shuuzo sembunyikan. Dan Taira tidak berniat untuk bertanya lagi.

Dan yang terakhir, karena orang tua Taira memintanya untuk fokus dengan pendidikan formalnya. Walau tiket menuju UCLA sudah dipegangnya, tapi sebagai pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan keluarga mengharuskannya menempuh pendidikan hingga ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Dan permintaan kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah bisa ia tolak. 

TBC 

* * *

Note: 

Maafkan aku! Aku lupa untuk update di *berojigi*

Padahal di wattpad sudah update.

Gomennasai.


End file.
